Lamia lupus
by foreverLove87
Summary: A Edward and Bella tale where Edward is a werepire, part-were-wolf and part-vampire. The Cullens and the La push pack are there too. Let's see how things play out for them.
1. Chapter 1

If you have asked me three months ago if I would like to go live in Forks, I would have laughed at your face and would have said, "Not bloody likely" or "No chance in hell."

But you know what; I surprised myself to actually asking my Mom could I go there to live for my high school junior and senior year. It wasn't a stretch to say that Mom thought I have lost my mind. It took me two weeks to finally convince her that I was serious about the move.

She knew that I loved Phoenix. I loved the sun. So she had very hard time digesting my wish. When her relentlessly trying to change my mind didn't work, she agreed reluctantly. Well, I am a pretty stubborn person. When I make up my mind about something there is no going back for me. I got that from my Dad.

Now you would be wondering why I would move to a place I so clearly despise? Well, Renee, my mother married her boyfriend, Phil Dwyer three months ago. He is a nice guy although younger than mom. But he makes her happy so I am okay with it. They truly love each other. He takes care of my scatter-brained and erratic mother fairly. So that makes me feel relieved and assures me that she would be fine when I am gone.

Phil plays baseball, strictly minor league. Due to his profession he has to move a lot. He can't take Renee with him and leave me behind or leave Renee behind with me. They have tried that already. And I have seen my Mom miss Phil terribly making me feel guilty. She tried to hide it from me but I knew better. So, you can say that I am sucker for guilt. That's why I exiled myself to Forks so that they can be together without to have to worry about me. It also gave me opportunity to spend some time with my Dad and reconnect.

Oops! I am such an idiot. I didn't even introduce myself before launching into my sob story. Well, better late than sorry. Let's start again.

Hi! I am Bella Swan. My full name is Isabella Marie Swan. But I like to be called Bella. I am sixteen years old. I was born in Forks, Washington on September 13 at Forks Memorial Hospital. My Dad Charlie Swan lives there. He is the chief of police.

My father isn't the reason for my absolute dislike of Forks. It's the fact that I hate the cold …and the wet. And Forks is known for its cold weather where it rains almost constantly. The sun rarely ever makes it appearance. So you get the picture.

Well back to the point. So after convincing Mom I made the call to Dad informing him about my plans and asking him if it isn't a bother to him. Of course it isn't. He got to have her only daughter live with him permanently at least for the next two school years not just for the holidays. He is ecstatic. Well as ecstatic as he can be. Since he isn't the one to show much emotion. But I can tell that he is genuinely pleased. He was surprised too like Mom when I mentioned to move to Forks. My distaste for Forks hasn't been a big guarded secret. I ended our conversation with a promise to call back as soon as my tickets are confirmed to give him the flight details.

So now here I am standing waiting for my luggage. When I see my bags I collect them and start looking for my Dad. I find him after a few minutes of searching and call him to garner his attention. He immediately notices me and strides over to me and gives me a one armed hug.

"It's good to see you, Bells. How are you? You haven't changed much." He says smiling.

"I am fine, Dad. What about you?" I say and stumble a little and he steadies me by catching me with my elbow. "Thanks"

He carries my bags to his cruiser and puts them in the trunk. After we are strapped in, we make some small talk. He then mentions Billy and I ask him how he is doing.

"He is fine. Jacob takes care of him. Good boy that one. His daughters all about left him stranded after his accident." He says shaking his head in disgust.

Billy Black is Charlie's best friend from childhood. They have grown together. He lives in La Push, the Indian reservation along the beach. He and his wife, Sarah was in an accident a few years ago. His wife didn't make it and he lost the use of his legs. He has two daughters Rachel and Rebecca and a son Jacob. I used to play with them when we were kids. Rachel and Rebecca are three years older to me and Jacob two years. After the accident both of his daughters left the reservation to go to college and never returned. Not even for the holidays. Only keeping contact by making calls every now and then.

I lost contact with them when I decided that I have had enough of Forks and asked Charlie to come visit me during the holidays rather than me him. That was four years ago.

"So Jake still here?"

"Yeah. He can't leave his father hanging, Now can he?"

"No of course not. But isn't he going to go to college or something?"

"Well you have to ask him that yourself." After a brief pause he asks "So what do you think of buying a car for yourself? You would need one for school. You have your license right?"

"Yeah, I have thought about buying one. In fact, I have some cash saved for this purpose only."

And now Dad is looking uncomfortable. I can tell as he keeps shifting in his driving seat and the way he keeps side eying me. Finally when I couldn't take it anymore I ask. "What?"

"Well Bells you see Billy has this truck lying around. And you know he couldn't drive it anymore due to his legs and all. So I kinda bought it off him for you…as a welcome present." When I don't say anything he continues "It's in great shape really. Jake himself worked on it and made sure that it is running. I know its old and all but I just wanted you to like it here."

"It's alright Dad. Take it easy. And thanks by the way. I am sure I will like it." I laugh a little when he takes in a much needed breath. I took pity on him for being embarrassed. I know how I would have felt if I have been in his place which is quite often. What can I say? Like father like daughter.

When we reach the house there is a red beast of a truck parked in the driveway. It was one of the solid iron affairs that never get damaged. I loved it already and told my dad as such.

"Thanks again Dad. It's awesome." I hopped up and pecked him on his cheek embarrassing him again.

"Alright, let's get you settled. Come on." He then took out my bags from the trunk and unlocked the door. I helped him carry them inside and into my room which was upstairs on the first floor. We put the bags beside my bed. I thanked him.

"Are you hungry? We can order some pizza, if you like."

"No that's okay. I am not hungry. Just tired. You go ahead and eat. I am fine."

"Okay. Let me know if you need something."

He then left me to unpack my things. When I finished unpacking, I picked up my toiletries and went to the bathroom to clean myself up after the day of travel. After washing up, I called good night to Dad before going to my room and sinking into my bed for much appreciated sleep.

But the gloomy weather and the constant noise of the rain hitting my bedroom window reminded me that I really was going to stay here. I am already missing Phoenix, the sun and the heat but most importantly my Mom. She was my best friend since I didn't have many friends growing up. I shared everything with her and now I am here all alone and missing her like crazy. Don't get me wrong. Dad is great. I love him a lot. But he isn't the one for talks. Things are going to be awkward for a while.

And then there is the school. I am going to join mid school year. Dad has already got me enrolled for my junior year. Forks High School has a grand total of three hundred and fifty seven students. I was sure going to be school's new freak, the new meat. I was uncomfortable already for being a new kid. I hate being the center of attention. So, I was dreading to go there.

After some time spending tossing and turning I finally fell into a restless slumber.


	2. Chapter 2

Next Morning, I wake up still tired not having slept peacefully as I was still adjusting to the change. I got up and headed to the single bathroom to wake myself up properly taking shower and then got ready for my first day at school. I groaned to myself thinking about it.

After having breakfast with my dad, we said our goodbyes for the day and left for our business simultaneously. I arrived at the school in my beat up truck and parked it in front of the building which had the sign saying Office. I got out of my truck and went inside. I was at once bombarded with warm air. It was a small office with only a couple of chairs lining against one wall opposite the windows. A lady with red hair wearing reading glasses was sitting behind the counter at one of the desks in the far corner.

I approached her and asked, "Excuse me? I am new here. Do you have my schedule?"

"What is your name again?"

"Um… Isabella Swan. I am…" she cut me off.

"Oh I know. You are Charlie's daughter. He told me about your arrival when he came to enroll you here. The whole town knows about you." She said with a pleasant smile. Great, just great. That's what I needed. I gave her my best fake smile and headed off to my truck with my schedule and school map in hand. I heard her call 'Have a good day' to my already retreating back.

I drove my truck around until I found the place where all the students parked their cars and studied the map memorizing it. Then after giving myself a small pep talk, I went inside to my first class. It was government with Mr. Jefferson. The lesson was boring as I had already gone with it in my previous school in Phoenix. All the other classes went like this leaving me disappointed as I have learned nothing new today. But was relieved too as I wouldn't have much difficulty with the homework and the tests.

During the classes, a girl name Jessica approached me and introduced herself and then she went on telling me all the latest gossip. I tuned her out after a while never being the one to gossip. I also met a really nice girl in Trig. Her name was Angela and she was one of Jessica's friends. When it was time for lunch, Jessica dragged me with her to the cafeteria talking a mile a minute. We bought our food and then settled on the table where a few students I recognized from my classes earlier were already sitting with their trays in front of them.

After we sat down, she introduced them as Mike, Tyler, Eric, Ben and Lauren. I already have met Angela so there was no need. Mike was a blond with blue eyes and has baby face. Tyler had dark complexion with dark brown almost black hair with dark eyes. Eric was fair skinned with skin problems and had sleek black air. Lauren was blond with hazel eyes and Jessica had light brown hair and had electric blue eyes. Angela was a shy girl with brown eyes and brown hair like me. They all welcomed me enthusiastically except Lauren who was pretty indifferent. I didn't mind.

They asked me questions about myself and my life in Phoenix. I answered as little as possible not giving anything important away. I wasn't being rude or secretive. I was just a very private person ever since I was a kid. It took a lot to let someone in when you have been by yourself your whole life. I only ever shared anything with my mom. Other than her I never really had any friends. I didn't relate to kids my age having grown up too early for my age taking care of my hair-brained mother. I have always been the mature one, the mother in my relationship with my mom. So interacting with kids my age made them seem to me a bunch of immature and childish pre-teens. I snorted to myself. God, I just sounded like a middle aged woman than a sixteen year old girl. That's what mom like to call me middle aged child.

As their attention shifted to other topics, the cafeteria doors suddenly burst open and in walked a boy no man with huge frame and heavy muscles like he was a weight lifter laughing loudly. He had dark curly hairs and in his arms by his side walked in a girl with figure curvy enough to make every other girl in vicinity feel plain and self-conscious. She had beautiful long blond hair that could give anyone run for their money.

Behind them walking was another couple. The man/boy had honey blond hair and was tall, leaner but still muscular built. He had his one arm around a tiny spiky haired girl. She was short in height like a pixie and beautiful.

They all looked like they just walked out of a fashion magazine. They all walked with absolute grace which made me rather jealous. I wasn't ever been the one to be called graceful. That word was absent in my dictionary. They made their way to a table at the far end of the cafeteria with their food trays. What got me curious though was their inhuman beauty that didn't belong to this normal world. I was still watching them when someone jabbed me to get my attention. I snapped my attention to the culprit and found out it was Jessica.

Seeing what or who had caught my attention she started filling me on them without even waiting for me to ask.

"They are the Cullens. Well the big guy with the blond girl is Emmett Cullen and the girl with him is Rosalie Hale. The tall lanky one who looks like he is in pain is Jasper Hale. He is also Rosalie's twin brother. And the small pixie girl is Alice Cullen. She is Emmett's sister. Emmett and Rosalie are both eighteen and seniors. They make a couple and so does Jasper and Alice. Jasper is eighteen too and a senior but Alice is seventeen and is a junior like us. They are all adopted. Dr. Cullen and his wife are their parents. Apparently Mrs. Cullen can't have kids of her own. Dr. Cullen is the head at the Forks Hospital. They moved here two years ago. They don't even talk to anyone let alone make friends. Believe me a lot have tried. They think they are too good for the people here. Seriously they are such arrogant rich kids who think that they are all and that." She finishes with a huff in the end of her speech.

I don't know how to respond to that so I just settle for a head shake and continue eating my lunch. When the bell rung ending the lunch I stood up with my tray to dispose it and walk towards my next class which is Advance Biology with Mr. Banner. On my way, I hear someone call my name. I stopped to see who it is and see Mike jogging towards me from behind. When he reaches me, he takes a minute catching up his breathes.

"Hey, what is your next class?" he asks looking hopeful.

"It's Biology with Mr. Banner." At that his entire face lights up in a beaming smile.

"Cool, me too. Let's get going then. You can be my partner. I promise I will let you copy off my work."

"Uh yeah sure." Great an overeager puppy.

Inside the classroom I find Angela already sitting at the back of the class. She smiles at me when she notices me and I smile in return. I like that girl. I give my slip to the teacher for him to sign like all others have. He tells me to see my seating arrangement from the board and take my place. I do that and see that my seat is at the second in the row beside the window. I go and sit there and take out my notebook and pencil. Mike looks disappointed with the arrangement but I am relieved that he wasn't my partner as he has suggested earlier. I am disappointed that it isn't Angela either with me. I hope it's someone who will not rely on me for their grades and work.

When there is only five minutes left for the class to start, Alice Cullen walks in more like glides in. She goes towards the board to check her seating. I notice her face shows that it is just a formality as she appears like she already knows where she will be sitting. This confuses me. I shake it off. I look around the room noticing all the students piling in their assigned seats and there is only one seat that is empty in the room and that seat is beside me. My eyes widen when Alice smoothly sits there and takes out her own notebook and pencil to place it on the desk.

Then she turns to me and chirps, "Hi, I am Alice. Welcome to Forks." I am stunned by her melodic voice and her charming smile.

"Hi, I am Bella, Bella Swan. And thanks." I reply blushing.

"I know. The whole town knows." I blush more and mumble a quiet 'Don't I already know that. I am such a celebrity.' she giggles. I blush more knowing that she heard me.

"Sorry, I wasn't laughing at you and didn't want to make you uncomfortable. Believe me I know how it's like to be the topic of gossip and such. "She replies with apologetic yet sympathetic smile. I gave her a reassuring smile in return.

"It's okay. I didn't mind." And I truly didn't.

We didn't get to talk after that as the teacher started his lesson and when the class ended Alice was out of her seat and the class so fast that I thought I was imagining things.

As I was driving back to home, I thought about my day. All in all it was an okay day since I didn't do anything to embarrass myself and I also made few friends, well sort of. At least, I wouldn't have to sit alone during lunch. So I would say that it has been a great day so far if I so say myself. I hope rest of it will be too along with my stay in Forks too. I thought with my fingers crossed over the steering wheel during my drive home.


	3. Chapter 3

When I got home, I decided to make myself and Dad something for dinner after changing. When I entered the kitchen after getting fresh, I was not surprised to find the lack of or any traces of groceries in the kitchen. Seeing that I wasn't tired and has some free time, I took the food money out of the money jar labeled FOOD MONEY and went out to buy some much needed groceries. I bought a little extra not knowing when I would get time for this again.

When I got home I stuffed all the grocery in the cabinets and such. I made myself a quick sandwich and went upstairs to do some homework. I have just finished my work and was about to go downstairs to prepare dinner before Dad got home that I heard my father's cruiser entering our driveway. I was surprised to see him early. He came inside and hung up his gun belt and stepped out of his boots.

"Hey Dad, you are home early. Is everything alright?"

"Yeah, everything is fine. I just thought that you would need some company as you are still settling down. Oh and I called Billy. He wanted to see you too and to welcome you. So, he will be here for the dinner. Jake will bring him. I am sorry I didn't ask you before."

"Come on Dad, it's your house. You can invite whoever you want. And thanks for thinking about me. And don't worry I would like to see Billy and Jake too. It's been awhile."

"Yeah it has been."

Clearing my throat, I asked, "So what do you think I should make for dinner?"

"What? No, Bella I didn't mean for you to think that I expect you to make dinner for us or anyone for that matter. I was going to order it from the diner." I was surprised by his outburst but I let it slide.

"Dad, you didn't ask me. I offered. And if you want me to stay here than you have to know the fact that I prefer eating home cooked meals than the greasy meal from the diner. It's unhealthy." I added the last bit looking pointedly at my father. Dad blushed embarrassed and shifted awkwardly. I was glad for the first time not being the one red-faced.

"Uh… well then go ahead. I don't mind. Cook whatever you want. We aren't picky." Then he shuffled awkwardly towards the living room and set himself up with the baseball game on T.V.

I continued towards the kitchen and took out the potatoes I had stuck in the oven while putting away the groceries. I also took out the marinade steak I had put in the fridge and put it in to broil. I then threw a salad too. I wasn't sure how much food will be needed. But I was sure that being men they certainly would have good appetite. I bustled about in kitchen and when dinner was prepared finally, I went to sit with Dad. Just then a noise indicating a car entering our driveway with headlights flashing alerted us that the Blacks have arrived.

Dad got up to receive them and I stood at the side just inside the door. As they made their way inside, I first noticed Billy who was not much older than my father. He was sitting in a wheelchair obviously. He had russet colored skin like I remembered and deep dark eyes. He had some laugh lines on his face indicating his aging. Behind him, pushing his wheelchair was a younger version of Billy, although he had long glossy black hairs that were tied at the nape of his neck by a rubber band. He had a face that the girls would be falling all over each other with perfectly aligned white teeth that would make anyone jealous of his smile. Over all he was easy on the eyes.

"Welcome home Bella, How are you? And how have Forks treated you so far?"

"I am fine. Thanks for asking. It's been only a day here, so…" I trailed off with a shrug.

"I hope you will enjoy your stay here. Your father was very pleased when decided to move here."

"Yeah me too" I mumbled embarrassed with my face turning red. At that moment, Jacob interjected

"Knock it off old man. You are embarrassing her." Then he turned to me "I am Jacob Black. I sure hope that you remember me unless I'll be quite hurt." He jested. I laughed at him and took his offered hand and shook it.

"Of course I remember you, you idiot. I must say you have turned out to be mighty handsome, if I so say myself." I teased in return. Now he was the one laughing. I was glad to see that other than his appearance, nothing has changed. He was still the same happy-go-lucky guy. It will be nice to have at least one nice friend in this town.

"See that guys, she thinks I am handsome." Then everyone was laughing. The dinner was filled with laughter and lots of catching up. It was nice. After dinner, Dad and Billy went to the living room and Jake and I went to clean the dishes.

"So, Forks huh? I thought you detested this town. What made you come here then?"

I sighed before answering, "I wanted to give Mom some time with her new husband without me tagging along and it was about time that I spend some time with Dad before going off to college, you know?"

"Yeah I guess. So, tell me, how was your first day at school? Bet you have really enjoyed it" he asked with a smirk knowing I hated being in the spotlight. I smiled at him and told him gladly that it was nice and that I already made some friends too.

"Good for you. What are their names? Maybe I know some of them."

"H mm… let's see. There is Jessica Stanley, Angela Weber and Mike Newton. I share classes with some of them and oh I forgot there is Alice Cullen too. She is my partner in Biology." I looked at Jacob after putting the last dish away. He was frozen in place with his jaw clenched and his hands in tight fists at his sides. He had his eyes tightly shut and nostrils flaring. He was trembling. For the first time tonight I was uncomfortable and unnerved by his presence. I took a step back unknowingly.

When he opened his eyes, they were black burning with barely controlled hatred and disgust. Then he spat out, "Cullen"

That one single word was laid with utter contempt and disdain. I was taken aback by all this and confused too. I couldn't understand why he felt the way he felt towards them. Given I didn't know the Cullens well but I have met Alice and she seemed like a nice person to me.

"So, you already met _them_. They are not good_ people_ Bella. You have to stay away from them."

He did not just say what I think he said.

"They are dangerous...more dangerous than you can ever imagine. Just stay away from them." Oh he so did. That's it. I am not going to listen to it anymore.

"Stop right there Jacob Black. You can't tell me who I can talk to and who I can't. You have no right." His eyes widened in surprise at my tone, but only for a moment. Then the anger returned.

"Bella you don't understand. They are manipulative and ..._appealing_ but they aren't what they appear to be." He kept on going ignoring my extremely annoyed and pissed off expression.

"Shut up just shut up. I don't want to hear it. You have said enough. I can take care of myself. And I don't appreciate anyone telling me what to do and what not. So you better watch it." At the exact moment Dad and Billy entered the kitchen.

Noticing the tension in the kitchen Dad asked, "Is everything alright? Bella?" He was looking between me and Jacob suspiciously.

"Everything is fine, Dad. Jacob was just telling me that they have to leave early." I replied while throwing Jacob a glare behind my father's back. "Dad I am tired. Can I go to my room now? "

"Of course, go ahead. You have school tomorrow." Dad said throwing me a look that said 'I know something is up'. And I knew that he wasn't going to let it go. I sighed resigned.

"Night Dad, Goodbye Billy, Jacob." Then I hurried towards my room away from Jacob. The nerve of him, I couldn't believe how he was acting. He was never this forceful or aggressive. He never judged anyone senselessly so; he must have his reasoning behind his strong opinion of the Cullens. But that doesn't give him the right to impose his thinking and opinions on anyone. He may have been my friend since childhood but if he is going to act like that every time we meet then he can shove up his friendship. I don't need his arrogant self in my life. I already have my plate full with other things. I huffed.

I did not want to think about the disastrous conversation that ruined the nice dinner anymore. So, I went through my nightly routine and settled myself in my bed for the night and fell asleep.

* * *

So, Jacob has to do it, didn't he? It's good thing that Bella told him off. There is going to be Jacob and Alice point of view in my next chapters _*whisper conspiratorially* and maybe Edward's too._

So, please keep reading and also please review to let me know how am I fairing.


	4. Jacob POV

**Jacob POV**

I entered my house in the morning and saw Dad watching some stupid baseball game on our crappy T.V.

"Hey Dad"

"Late night again?" he asked in return.

"Yeah but I am off from night patrols for a few days. Did you already have breakfast?"

"Yeah there is some left if you want it."

"Alright I guess then I am off to bed." I helped myself with sandwich hurriedly and took some to my room. After eating them I threw myself in my bed. I was dead on my feet and haven't had a decent night's sleep in awhile. Hazards of being a shape-shifter.

Yep you heard right. I am a shape-shifter. I along with several other members of our tribe can turn into a wolf. Every one living at the La-Push reservation belongs to the Quileute tribe. According to our tribal legends, we are the descendants of the wolves and that the wolves are our brothers. It's against tribal laws to kill a wolf.

Our natural enemies are what we call as the Cold Ones, Vampires in other words. They are also the reason we phase. Whenever a cold one is around it triggers the wolf gene resulting in the phasing. My great-grandfather's pack was the first one to encounter the Cullens. They claimed to feed only on animals. So, a treaty was signed. The treaty banned them from ever entering the reservation and from even biting a human or it would lead to war between the Cullens and the wolves.

Until now the treaty has been intact. Our pack is the first one to phase after my grandfather's pack, the gene having skipped my father's generation altogether. Sam is the alpha of our pack. The alpha's command cannot be ignored.

There are other things that come with being a shape-shifter too. We heal quickly. We are faster like vampires if not more in our wolf forms. We can hear each other thoughts in our wolf forms. So, that's sums it all up.

I woke up sometime later in the evening and found my father in the kitchen trying to throw something together for the dinner.

"Leave it Dad. I'll do it. You go and sit in the living room." After sending my father away, I busied myself making dinner. I made some pasta with some salad. I wasn't so good at cooking neither was Dad but we tried. It wasn't like we had any choice in the matter. We couldn't survive on takeouts. It was pricey and not to say unhealthy. Ever since Mom passed away in that accident it has kind of become one of our house chores.

I made two plates and carried them in the living room where my Dad was. I asked what would he like- a soda or a beer and fetched them too. I sat down and started eating.

"Charlie called. He said Bella is coming here to stay with him." I almost choked on my food in my mouth hearing this. I was surprised and pleasantly so. I remembered her as a shy and awkward girl. She was clumsy and would blush bright red quite often.

"Are you sure? I mean until last time she absolutely abhorred Forks and refused to even come visit on holidays." I asked remembering how she always looked miserable every time she came here for holidays. I was extremely sad and disappointed when she asked Charlie to go visit her instead of coming herself during holidays.

"Yeah Charlie and I were surprised too. She must have her reasons. I didn't say anything to Charlie. I didn't want to pry."

"Yeah anyway it's a good thing though. Charlie must be ecstatic."

"Oh he sure is. I told him that I want to meet her and welcome her home when she arrives here." I only nodded and after some time he said, "Oh Jake I completely forgot. Charlie asked to buy the truck from us as a gift for Bella and I agreed. I know you wanted to get rid of it. Would you maybe have a look at it and make sure it's running fine?"

"Sure Dad. I'll do it first thing in the morning." After cleaning up the dishes we retired to our rooms.

It was about a week later that Bella arrived. Charlie has asked me to deliver the truck a day before at his house which I did. I had thoroughly checked the truck to make sure it doesn't backfire and is in perfect running condition.

Tonight I and Dad were going to meet Bella after so long. I couldn't wait to see her again.

_**At Charlie's place**_

As soon as I parked my Volkswagen Rabbit in the drive way, I hopped out off my diver seat to help my father in to the wheelchair. I was about to knock when the door swung open and Charlie greeted us. I looked behind him and there she was standing quietly at the side.

I was struck dumb. I couldn't believe that it was Bella, the same shy clumsy girl. She was absolutely beautiful. I couldn't believe that she turned into such a young and beautiful woman. I was a goner.

I came out of my trance at her voice. She was talking to my Dad. I just watched them and interjected when I could see she was getting uncomfortable.

I introduced myself hoping that she remembered me and to my absolute delight she did. The dinner was great. The conversations flowed easily. I was at my best charming self which did not go unnoticed by Dad and Charlie. And they did not seem too concerned.

After dinner I stayed with Bella to talk to her alone and maybe get a read on her. Everything was going fine until she mentioned the CULLEN. And then everything went downhill from there. I was livid. I started to tremble thinking about those low-life blood-sucking demons from hell so close to _my Bella_.

I did not want her to get hurt So, I told her to stay away from them. I warned her against them. But I didn't expect her reaction which had me floored. I tried explaining her but she just refused to listen. I was concerned for her and wanted to protect her.

That's when Charlie entered the kitchen with Dad and asked that everything is alright. Bella just dismissed me and went upstairs to her room with a brief goodbye.

I sighed but I could understand she was annoyed and pissed at me so, I let it go. I just had to find other ways to keep her away from the _leeches_. But before that I would have to make up with her.

I snorted at myself. _Great just great. You find a girl you like and you manage to piss her off. Great going idiot._


	5. Alice POV

**Alice POV**

I sighed and rubbed my temples in frustration. I was sitting in my and Jasper's bedroom trying to make sense of the visions I have had and trying to see if I could get any more visions to clear out everything. Jasper was trying to calm me. It has been several days but still no success.

"Ugh... It's so frustrating. I can't get a clear read on any of my visions. Am I starting to lose my power, Jasper?"

"Calm down, Darling. You are not losing your power. Remember what happened when we found out that you couldn't see the wolves? Maybe it's something like that. It will come to you when it is meant to."I shuddered remembering that time.

"Don't remind me Jasper. They gave me such horrible headaches." I grimaced, "I hate being blind."

"Sorry, Darling." Jasper replied rubbing my arms. "Just relax for awhile. Try later?" I sighed again and then smiled at my husband.

"Fine, let's go hunting we are due." And we were off.

I think I should introduce myself. I am Alice Cullen-Whitlock. I am seventeen and have been since 1908. I woke up into this life with no memory of my human life. As soon as I woke up I got two very strong visions. One was of my Jasper, of course and other of the Cullens. Through the vision of the Cullens I learned about their lifestyle and embraced it. I searched for Jasper and found him in 1930s. We have been together ever since. I showed him this lifestyle and convinced him to try it. Then we started looking for the Cullens. It took another decade to find them but we eventually did. They welcomed us into their family with open arms. Now about my family.

My family and I are all vampires. We drink animal blood instead of human. We call over selves vegetarian. Our adoptive father and the leader of our family is Carlisle Cullen. He is the most compassionate man to boot. His wife and mate Esme Cullen is our adoptive mother. She is very kind and maternal in nature. Then there are Emmet and Rosalie. They are also married and our adopted siblings. Emmett is a fun loving guy who sees positive in everything and really love to play pranks. He is like huge bear of a man. Rosalie is cold and bitchy but that is only a part of the defense she uses to protect herself from getting hurt. She is also protective about her family.

When we got back, I was feeling much better. And it was not just because of the hunting mind you. Jazz and I may or may not have destroyed a few trees making oh not so sweet love to each other. I was brought of my Jasper reverie when I was suddenly hit by a vision.

I saw a girl arriving with her bags at some airport looking around for someone. She looked really familiar with bright brown eyes and long wavy dark brown hair. She had a very pale skin color. If it wasn't for her red cheeks I would say that she was a vampire like us.

This vision was followed by another.

This time I saw the same girl with me talking and laughing in the backyard of our Cullen home.

Another vision followed.

I saw the girl and our entire family in a clearing. She was standing to the side with Esme who had her arms around her and they were both smiling. The rest of us were playing baseball. But what had me shocked beyond belief was that we were playing vampire style, not at all bothering to pretend to be human.

The other visions that followed were even more perplexing.

They were of the same girl but with someone who I couldn't clearly see. It was surely a man. He was never clear in any of these visions, almost invisible. I could only see his silhouette. The visions suggested that he was going to be very close to the girl in a romantic kind of a way, if I understood things correctly.

Then there was nothing. I went over each one of my current visions and studied them carefully. When I had an almost good understanding of them I called in an urgent family meeting.

We gathered in the dining area which we used for the family meetings. We all took our seats by the dining table. Carlisle sat at the head of the table with Esme at his side. Emmett and Rosalie sat on one side of the table and Jasper and I opposite them. Carlisle spoke first.

"Alice, what is it you want to tell us?" Everyone's eyes turned to me and he continued. "Did you finally have a breakthrough?"

"Yes" That got everyone surprised and somewhat to smile in relief. "I think I do."

"That's a good thing. We were all worried about you." I knew they were.

"I know you were. But I don't know if it's a good thing or not."

"Tell us Alice. We will decide as a family." So I told them about the visions. To say that everyone was shocked would be an understatement. Rosalie was the first one to react. She was absolutely furious which was to be expected.

"Absolutely not. This is ridiculous and dangerous. You are not going to befriend a human, _a human_, Alice? Did you even think about the Volturi? Did you think at all? I don't believe this." Rosalie yelled furious.

"Calm down Rosalie, Nothing has happened yet. Leave Alice alone. She didn't exactly plan this." Carlisle said. Rosalie sat down with a huff and apologized for yelling to Carlisle but kept her glare on me. Emmett moved closer to her to calm her. "Now Alice what else is there?"

"I don't know what to say Carlisle. I see her becoming a part of the family. That is concrete and unavoidable. She will find out about us one way or another." Rosalie hissed at this.

"This will put her in a grieve danger from the Volturi. We too might get in trouble. Isn't there anything we could do?" Jasper asked and I shook my head in negative.

"Is there anyone we know who has someone visiting? Forks is a small town after all. We may get the idea about who is this girl." Emmett asked to all of us.

"I have heard from Mrs. Newton that Chief Swan's daughter is coming here for her last two school years." Esme suggested "She might be the one."

"We have to check it to be sure. About that man you saw Alice? What about him?" Emmett asked again.

"I don't know much about him. I don't see him clearly in any of my visions." I replied.

"Like the wolves?" Rose inquired

"No not exactly, I mean I can see the vision with him but he is almost invisible, just a shadow. With the wolves, there is no vision at all, only blackness. I don't know who he is or what he is but one thing I can surely say that he isn't human." I answered

"Is he going to be danger to the family?" Jasper asked and Emmett straightened up too to listen.

"I don't know but things can change." I hesitated and of course Jasper picked it up.

"There is something else isn't it?" He asked. I sighed and replied with a quiet 'yes'. He prodded, "Well, what is it?"

"I have seen the human girl and this man together in the visions." I told them hoping that they would get it.

"Is that it? Is he going to hurt her?" Esme asked concerned for the human girl. In fact, everyone looked concerned except Rose who just rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"No, it's not that. I meant…" taking a deep breath, I blurted out, "I mean_ together_ together, like a couple, like …..Uh…you know." I didn't say mates because I wasn't sure exactly what they were to each other but they looked pretty close to that. All of their eyes widened when my words registered.

"That's it; She has done nothing but put this family in danger. I say we get rid of the girl. Problem solved." Rosalie said gleefully. Just then I was hit by different visions of the girl dying by the hands of Rosalie. And then the most horrific vision hit me and I cried out in distress and anguish. Jazz having felt what I did groaned. He tried to calm me. He cuddled me up in his lap and started rocking back and forth with me engulfing me in the calming waves he was sending towards me.

I was still feeling the pain but it was getting better. Collecting some of my strength, I choked out, "Change it…Rose … decision…can't … the girl." Understanding dawned on every one of them and Rose looked horrified now. She quickly composed herself and did as I asked. And the horrific vision I just had disappeared altogether. I exhaled in relief.

Observing that I was now okay, Jazz asked troubled, "Alice, what? You were feeling so much pain, darling. What did you see?" I saw Rose flinch in guilt from my peripheral.

"Yes honey, what was it? You scared us." Esme said now sitting closer to me and Jazz. She took my hand in hers in a comforting gesture.

I saw Rose killing that girl in different visions every time in different ways. Then I was hit with another vision." I swallowed hard and Jasper's arms tightened around me. "It was so…so "I couldn't speak and started dry sobbing.

"Jasper whispered soothing words in my ear until I calmed down. Then I continued, "I saw him come here in our home. Everything was fine until I don't know how he found out about what happened to the girl. How she died. And it's like something flipped in him and he… he killed us all, brutally. I won't go into details but it was horrifying. I was the last one he killed. He…he…" I broke down again. No one spoke up. Esme was dry sobbing along with me. Emmett was standing by Rose. His mouth set in grim line. Carlisle looked thoughtful and worried. Jasper was holding me to him tightly in reassurance. I was doing the same.

"Jasper, Alice you should go hunting and maybe spend some time alone." Carlisle suggested noticing our state. We nodded.

"Alright then, we should keep vigilant then."Carlisle advised "When is that girl arriving?"

"In three weeks"

"Okay then We will talk again later. Just keep your eyes and ears open until then." With that the meeting was wrapped up and we went to our businesses as usual. Jasper and I did not return for two days too busy loving each other and reassuring each other that we were fine and out of harm's way, for now at least.

When we returned, another family meeting was called and it was decided that we would not harm that girl.

"I see that if we take care of her, we will gain _his_ trust and it will be beneficial for us in a long time. I know you want to know why we would need to gain _his_ favor. But I don't have any real answer but I feel it is for our good. The girl needed to be looked after. Even if we don't do anything to harm her there are other things that may go wrong. I already see her getting hurt due to her clumsiness. Remember she shouldn't die until _he_ meets her. If she does then there are other factors that will bring trouble for the family. I have seen that until she is in our protection and we have her trust we remain safe." They agreed.

_**Three weeks later**_

It was the day when we have been waiting for. We have found out that it was indeed Chief Swan's only daughter who was arriving today. We know almost everything about her. Her name was Isabella. She was sixteen and going to attend Forks High as junior, same year as me. I have had many more visions of myself with her. In all of them we have been close like best friends, almost like sisters.

I wanted more than anything for those visions to come true but was afraid to voice it fearful of Rose's reaction. I don't wish to face Rosalie when she would find out. I have always longed for a friend but humans were naturally feared by our kind. I know Rosalie is my sister too and I love her but one could take so much of her complaining and negativity.

I wanted to see my future friend with my eyes for the first time so I have made an excuse about going shopping and came here to see her arrive. I watched as the same vision I have had played right before my eyes. She was beautiful. She was petite like me but taller than me. She stumbled a little while talking to her father and he righted her. They both got in the cruiser and drove away. I waited a bit and then went for shopping. I thought of buying something for my future best friend. The idea made me giddy and excited. So, that's exactly what I did.

I came home happy with my accomplishment. Jasper helped me carry all the shopping bags inside. He was enjoying my happy mood and was curious to know why I was so happy. I explained to him when we were alone. He was wary at first but gave in when he found out that I already loved her.

Next day, I waited anxiously for her to arrive at the school parking lot. I saw her coming in a horrendous truck which looked like it might fall down at any moment. I checked and rechecked my visions from every angle and tested out all possible scenarios to introduce myself to her but they all turned out horribly. So, I decided to wait until the class I shared with her.

I kept my eye on her all the time. We all did. When she entered the cafeteria with Jessica, I made a mental note to keep her away from that girl. I listened to that Jessica girl spout lies about us. Well not everything was a lie. Rose got angry and stormed out of the cafeteria when the bell rung. I was giddy with excitement. I nearly skipped to the next class which I had with Bella. Jazz warned me to tone it down from his class. So, I did. I walked calmly inside the class and approached the board where our seating's were listed. I knew it already of course but I had to act human.

I slowly made my way towards Bella and saw that she was looking around the class. She didn't notice me until I sat down in the seat beside her. Her eyes widened and I spoke introducing myself.

"Hi I am Alice. Welcome to Forks." She seemed surprised and then replied blushing a cute red color.

"Hi, I am Bella, Bella Swan. And thanks."

"I know. The whole town knows." she blushed more and mumble a quiet 'Don't I already know that. I am such a celebrity.' I giggled at that. She blush more knowing that I heard her.

"Sorry, I wasn't laughing at you and didn't want to make you uncomfortable. Believe me I know how it's like to be the topic of gossip and such. "I replied with apologetic yet sympathetic smile. She gave me a reassuring smile in return.

"It's okay. I didn't mind." I was astonished that she didn't seem to react like other humans to our kind. She seemed rather comfortable. I put this observation away to ponder later.

We didn't get to talk after that as the teacher started his lesson and when the class ended I was out of my seat and the class.

Later that evening, Jazz has gone to do some of his work. I was getting bored so, I went out for a run. During my run I had a vision of Charlie talking to someone on the phone and then Bella's entire evening became dark. I panicked and then suddenly something dawned on me.

"It must be the wolves." I said to myself. I went to her home and kept watch on her from the back of her home. As I thought, Billy Black arrived at the house with his son, Jacob Black who has already phased. I could smell the stench from where I was standing. I almost gagged at it. He did not notice me or smell me because I was standing downwind.

The dinner went with small talks. I noticed that the dog has set his eyes on Bella. I repressed a growl at that. 'This would not do.' I thought to myself.

I very nearly launched myself inside when he started shaking and getting worked up. I was worried that he would hurt Bella but was shocked and proud when Bella set him straight and in not so many words threw him out of the house.

'Go Bella.' I cheered to myself. When they left, I went home too and informed my family of this new development. And it was decided that the bridge will be crossed with the wolves when the opportunity arose. As I was telling the entire conversation between the mutt and Bella, Emmett whooped and guffawed loudly cheering for Bella. I joined in too. Carlisle and Esme looked upon amused. Jazz was happy because I was and even Rose had a small smile playing on her lips at Bella telling the dog off and supporting the family.

Then I went to mine and Jazz's room and thought about the changes coming in our lives.


	6. Chapter 6

BPOV

The next two weeks went by well. Unlike Phoenix, I have managed to make new friends and carve a niche for myself. I wasn't invisible anymore. I don't know if I should be happy or upset about this new development.

The teenage boys here showed interest in me which made me rather uncomfortable as I wasn't used to dealing with boys. But Jessica seems to eat up all the attention she got by being near me.

Dad and I have been getting along fine too. The initial awkwardness we had, had been gone slowly as the time passed. We have formed a routine of sorts which was comforting for me.

Dad was happier than ever to have me here with him. Unlike mom he didn't hover or talk too much. He let me have my space. It was a good thing. The quiet we shared wasn't uncomfortable at all. In this way we were well suited for living together.

I was still thinking about the changes I have had in my life while brushing my hair that I heard Dad call out to me. "Coming dad"

"What are you doing this Friday?" he asked during breakfast. Then I remembered suddenly that I had something to ask him.

"Uh… actually Dad I was meaning to ask you about that. Some friends from school have asked me to go with them to The First Beach this Saturday. Can I go?"

"Of course, Just be careful and no funny business." He said and I looked at him in disbelief.

"Dad really?"

"What? I always wanted to say that." He shrugged and I rolled my eyes "I trust you Bells. I was just kidding." I just rolled my eyes again and shook my head a bit.

"So…" he started after a few minutes has passed.

"Yeah?"

"You know that there is a possibility that Jake would be there, don't you?" I sighed

"I know Dad and I was actually going to ask him to meet me there. We have kind of called up a truce. There will be no mentioning of the Cullens between us. So there will be no disagreements and hence no fights."

"Good good. Alright but let me know if anything happens okay Bells? You are my daughter first before anything else."

"Sure Dad, I got to go or else I'll be late. Bye Dad." I said as I opened the door and froze. I have already noticed the snow when I first woke up. I had enough trouble walking on the dry ground and with the snow it was disaster waiting to happen. I slowly made my way to the truck but me being me slipped and fell hard on my ass.

"Fucking hell" I muttered. I stood up slowly and carefully and dusted my jeans with my hands. I got into the truck and started it.

It was Wednesday. The last week here in Forks had turned out to be good as well as bad for me. It was good because I have grown closer to Alice. Despite Jake's cruel comments about the Cullens, I didn't ignore them or tried to stay away from them. In fact his reaction at that dinner had spiked my curiosity about them even more and I was hell bent on knowing them.

I wanted to make my own opinions of them after knowing them. That doesn't mean that I went out of my way to talk to them or something. It wasn't me. I have never been so forward. That hasn't changed.

Alice and I are partners in Biology. That gave me plenty of opportunity to talk and getting to know each other. And I must say I was glad that I didn't heed Jake's unneeded advice. As I gained myself a true friend I have never had before.

I was surprised to know that even if Alice was quiet exuberant for my liking I didn't mind her company. We were so much different and so much alike in some ways. It was so easy to talk to her about anything and everything. She was smaller in height than me and a bundle of energy. Her bubbling personality and likability was almost impossible to dislike.

I can positively say that we have become thick as thieves in few days and I wasn't complaining a bit. It was nice to have a true friend for once other than my Mom and I was enjoying this feeling.

I haven't had any interactions with the other Cullens beside the small introduction Alice had given. I have started to understand that they weren't being rude by not interacting with the others. They just preferred their loneliness. I couldn't begrudge them that as I too preferred to be left alone to my musings.

Other than this I have noticed several strange things as well. Like Alice's extremely cold hands and the eye color that seems to change often. I once asked her about her eye color and she said she wears contacts but something told me that it was a lie. I let it go and didn't push for more. I also noticed that even as they all claimed to be adopted they all had same pale skin and eye colors. Also I haven't seen any of them actually eat anything, like ever.

This kind of observations always brought back Jake's words to fore front of my mind but still I hadn't seen or heard them do anything that would make them appear dangerous in any shape or form. Even Dad had said so when he confronted me about the dinner the next morning. I had told him what Jake had said. Dad was very upset and angry. I hadn't ever heard him speak so much in my life before that morning. He had said,

"I don't believe people could be so small minded. I mean Dr. Cullen is a brilliant surgeon and he could have worked anywhere he wanted. But he chose this place. He could have had made ten times the salary he is getting here. We are lucky to have him and they should be grateful for that but no. He's an asset to the community. Don't believe anything he said Bella. All the Cullen kids are well-behaved and polite as far as I have known. When they moved here first I thought that they were going to be menace to the society what being rich and all. But they hadn't given me a peep of a trouble at all unlike other kids in this town. They all stick together like a family should. Dr. Cullen and Mrs. Cullen had raised them well. Why Billy and the people at reservation can't see that I have no idea. I have tried to make them see reason but it was all for nothing. They have boycotted them entirely and had refused to even step a foot inside the Forks hospital until Dr. Cullen works there."

I was shocked at hearing this. No wonder they isolated themselves. It was utterly ridiculous. This made me even angrier at Jake. I thought he was a reasonable person.

This was the reason it took me so long to completely forgive him. He tried, believe me, he did. He would call all the time apologizing. He even came to school once or twice to ask for forgiveness. He even sent me flowers at one point. It was getting ridiculous day by day. He was being relentless and I was getting tired by all of this so I gave in. But not before stating my condition that he would never badmouth any of the Cullens. If he has nothing good to say about them then he better keep his mouth shut.

He agreed readily. I knew that he has the rights to form his own opinions as do I. So a truce was formed.

I parked my truck in the school parking lot and got out. I noticed Alice waving at me from her place few cars down my own. I waved back smiling and she started to walk towards me.

Suddenly, I heard a high pitched screech and I turned to see a blue van skidding straight towards me. I was frozen in shock. I couldn't move. I just stood there watching as the van approached me at a very fast speed. Just before it touched me I closed my eyes preparing myself for the impact.

But it didn't come from the direction I expected instead I was hit by something hard. My head cracked against the icy blacktop. I felt something icy cold and hard pinning me to the ground. I opened my eyes just in time to see a pale hand reach forward and push the van away before it could make contact with my legs.

I couldn't believe what I was seeing. I turned my face to see who was it to find myself looking straight into the frantic and worried butterscotch eyes of my best friend. It was none other than Alice Cullen.

That was the last thing I saw before the unconsciousness enveloped me.


	7. Chapter 7

Jacob POV

As soon as we entered our home Dad started questioning me.

"What was that at Charlie's, Jacob?" he asked.

"I think I imprinted." I answered getting lost in the vision that was Bella.

"Imprinted?" he asked surprised not expecting that at all. "Bella? Really?" he asked delighted when I nodded he exclaimed, "Oh that is so good Jake. Charlie and I have always hoped for this but it to happen this way? You can't possibly know how very happy I am. I wish I could tell Charlie."

"I couldn't believe it myself Dad. It just happened." I sighed sadly "I already pissed her off dad. What should I do?" He laughed at me teasing me.

"Apologize son and grovel. I don't think she would be angry at you for long. She's your imprint after all. How could she?"

That made me relax somewhat. I started making plans to apologize when suddenly something occurred to me.

"Dad, how am I going to explain all of this to her?"

"I think you should wait until she gets to know you well. You should also talk with Sam and others who have imprinted. They will be able to help you with that." After a pause he added. "I think Charlie would have to be told all about our tribal legends too." I started to protest but he stopped me raising his hand. "Listen to me. Sue and Charlie are planning to get married. Charlie has already proposed to her. She, being one of the member of tribal council has told us all that. She wants him to know everything and would like to have him join our tribe. This has been a point of discord but now with you imprinting on Bella well let's just say that the elders will agree with Sue now."

"Yeah I hope so." I agreed smiling. "I guess I should talk to others, huh?" With that we went to sleep and the next morning I phased and shared my thoughts with my brothers. They cheered and congratulated me.

'Woo hoo congrats man' Quil

'That's my friend. Congrats dude.' Embry

'Congratulation Jacob, You can talk to me anytime you want.' Sam

'Thanks Sam, I will' me

'Great you too? Damn man this isn't fair' Paul whined making all of us laugh.

Others too congratulated me and wished me luck. They gave me advice after advice how to make up with my Bella. I listened to them all and thanked them.

I couldn't meet Bella during the day as she was in school and in the evening Sam had me on patrolling duty. So, I could only call and apologize on the phone. I missed her terribly. I told her that but she wouldn't even talk to me properly. This was all because of those leeches. They had somehow manipulated her.

I knew that she was spending time with that freak pixie bloodsucker and I couldn't do anything about that. Every time I tried to say anything Bella would just go further close to them antagonizing me further. She kept ignoring me at first so; I went to her school so she couldn't avoid me.

I sent her flowers which were suggested by Emily. She threw them away. But I didn't give up. Slowly she started to give in and finally after a long and serious talk we came to a truce that none of us would mention the Cullens and I was prohibited from ever saying anything against them. I agreed. It was a small price to pay if she would talk to me again.

Everything was fine and she finally forgave me. It was a matter of time before she was told the truth and then she would hate them too. And I would have my imprint with me. I just have to bide my time until then.

Alice POV

True to my predictions Bella and I became close friends during the days that followed after her first day. I came to know her well as a person. She was kind, compassionate and shy at times. She had trouble walking on a flat surface without hurting herself.

Jasper wouldn't admit it but he had also started liking her. Emmett had liked her from the beginning. He found her clumsiness most entertaining. Rose was still wary of her but had stopped saying anything against her.

I was afraid at first that she would found us strange or listen to that mangly mutt and cut us off. I was prepared for that possibility too. I would have done anything to make her like us. But I needn't worry because the day next to that dinner she talked to me as if the dog hadn't said anything against us.

Carlisle and Esme were intrigued to hear her interactions with me as she didn't appeared repulsed or frightened of our close proximity like other humans are. She was even able to maintain eye contact with us when talking which was almost impossible for humans.

She was quiet observant too. I knew that she noticed our temperature differences and eating habits. But she never pried. I saw her questioning me on this several times in my visions only for her to back paddle and decide against it as soon as she thought it. I was glad for this as this gave us more time to let her know us before telling her the truth about us.

I was standing with Jasper near our car when Bella arrived. I waved at her and started to walk towards her. It was at that time that I was hit by a vision. All I saw was Bella and a lot of blood. I came back from the vision just in time to see the blue van heading straight towards Bella. I was horrified. I couldn't let her die.

Before I thought consciously, I was sprinting vampire speed to her. I ignored my family's calls. I had only one thing in my mind and that was to save Bella.

I pushed her out of the van's way pinning her to the ground and blocking the van from reaching her. I heard her hit her head at the ground. The sound brought my attention to her. I pushed the van away with my hand without even looking away from Bella. She had her eyes on my hand that had pushed the van away. She looked confused and shocked at the absurdity of it all. Then she slowly looked towards me and her eyes widened and the next thing I knew she went limp fading into unconsciousness.

"Bella" I cried in panic but she didn't move. I was worried that I had somehow injured my best friend. It may have been few days that I have known her but I already loved her like my sister. I couldn't think about the possibility of ever losing her.

"Bella wake up please." I tried waking her up again. Just then Jasper called me and sent calming waves to ease my worry. "Jasper please help." I cried for my beloved to help my sister.

"Calm down darling. Everything will be fine. The paramedics are coming. Just stay calm and don't move her unnecessarily. Everything will be okay darling. She is going to be okay." He said in his soothing voice. His voice was the only thing keeping me from freaking out and losing it completely.

The paramedics arrived. After the van has been removed, they helped us on the gurney. I refused stating that I was fine and told them to just take care of my friend. Chief Swan arrived frantically and turned pale as soon as he saw his only daughter on the gurney. I sympathized with him. He noticed me in distress and squeezed my shoulder in comfort.

Em had already informed Carlisle about the incident. I could feel that Rose was angry for I had almost exposed us. Luckily the parking lot was empty when the accident happened so there was no one to witness my performance otherwise we would have been in a shit load of trouble.

We all followed the ambulance to the hospital. The boy who was driving the van was in bad shape. He was taken straight to the OR. Bella wasn't bleeding but she wasn't conscious as well. This could possibly mean serious internal injury. I swallowed hard as I blamed myself for not seeing this coming beforehand.

After the tests have been done it was found that she had concussion due to hitting her head hard. She was in shock that's why she wasn't waking up. It was her body's way for dealing with the stress. We all sighed in relief at this. I hugged Jasper hard.

When Charlie came to know about what had really happened, he came to me and hugged me and thanked me profusely for saving his little girl. He had to go back to the station so I offered to stay with Bella for the night. I called Esme too to join me. He agreed at that. He had only left for a few minutes that the wet dog's stench reached me making me wrinkle my nose in disgust.

The door to Bella's hospital room was thrown open and he came inside letting out a growl noticing me which I returned.

"What are you doing here, leech?" Jacob growled

"Looking after my best friend what do you think, mongrel?" He scoffed at that.

"She is nothing to you. Stay away from her."

"Excuse me? Did you just order me on my land? This isn't your reservation so keep your pathetic bossy self there. She is my best friend and I will do as I please. This is _my_ home so you better think before you say anything. Don't forget where you are standing." I hissed. He started to shake hearing this.

"You stay away from her. Stay away from my imprint. If anything, I mean, anything at all happen to her, no treaty will stop me from ripping you apart. Bear that in mind." I laughed at him.

"Your _imprint_? Are you fucking kidding me?" I kept on laughing which did not go well by him.

"What is so funny?" he growled shaking almost violently. I sobered up and said in my most menacing voice.

"She is not yours. She will never be. So get rid of your delusions and get the fuck out of here before I do something I will not regret at all." At this precise moment my whole family arrived and stood beside me.

"I am leaving for now but this isn't over." I chose to ignore him. He left after that and I scoffed in disbelief.

"Seriously? If she is really his imprint as he so clearly thinks than he wouldn't have left her in the presence of his mortal enemies." I shook my head at that.

"What if he is right, Alice? What then?" Rose asked

"He isn't. Tell me Rose would you consider leaving a human Emmett amongst six vampires?" she hissed at that "I guess not. So I stand my point."

No one said anything after that. Esme and I stayed the night with Bella while others left for their businesses. Charlie came back in the early morning. So, Esme and I left before Bella could wake up. I wasn't sure how she would react to what she has seen or she would remember anything at all. I was too afraid to find out.


	8. Chapter 8

**BPOV**

My eyes opened to a bright white light. I was in an unfamiliar room, a white room. The wall beside me was covered in long vertical blinds; over my head, the glaring lights blinded me. I was propped up on a hard, uneven bed – a bed with rails. The pillows were flat and lumpy. My head spinning with pain and my throat parched. I hoped that meant I was still alive. Death shouldn't be this uncomfortable. I tried to sit up but the spinning in my head accelerated.

"Hey, hey be careful Bells." Dad said while helping me sit up slowly. "How are you feeling?"

"Headache and thirsty" I croaked through my dry throat.

"Here drink this" He handed me a glass of water. I mumbled a quiet "Thanks".

"You scared me Bells." He said "Don't ever do that again."

"Sorry" I mean what was I supposed to say? It wasn't that I knowingly put myself in van's way. "How is the driver of the van? Was anyone else hurt?" Then I remembered something horrifying "ALICE? Where is she? Is she alright? Dad, why aren't you telling me? I want to see her. I want to see Alice." I started to move from the bed but he stopped me.

"Calm down, honey. She is fine. In fact she and Mrs. Cullen stayed the whole night with you while you were sleeping. She was pretty distraught over you." I calmed down somewhat hearing that she was fine. "Although I couldn't say the same for the boy." His tone resentful and pitiful "He had to be operated but he is going to make it. And I would make sure he would never be allowed to drive again." He declared. Just then the doctor entered my room and I gasped.

"Hello, I am Dr. Cullen. How are you feeling this fine morning?" he asked in his smooth appealing voice. He has the same golden eyes and same pale skin color. He was very handsome with perfect features. He didn't look old enough to be father to five teenagers. He did his routine check up and when he touched me, his hands were icy cold just like Alice's were. The doctor's cool fingers probed my skull gently and when I winced he noticed. "Tender?"

"Not really" I lied

"Hmm Your X-rays look good. You can go home but you need to take it easy for a day or two. I am going to write you a slip for today. If you feel dizzy at all or have any trouble with your eye sight come back here immediately." He then turned to Charlie "I think that's all. She is going to be fine. She is extremely lucky."

"Yeah lucky that Alice was there for me." I cut in. "Where is she? I want to meet her."

"She had to go to school." Dr. Cullen replied.

"Will you tell her that I want to see her?"

"I will. Alright I have to go. You take Tylenol if your head hurt. I'll see you two later hopefully in better circumstances." He said

"I hope so too, Carlisle. I hope so too." Dad replied shaking Dr. Cullen's hand. After he left, Dad and I left too for our home. As soon as we entered the door he told me to call my mother and I looked at him disbelievingly.

"You didn't." I said to him.

"She is your mother Bells. I can't hide it from her." Was his only reply. I huffed and made my way upstairs to my room. After I was settled in my bed I picked up my phone and dialed her number. As expected she was hysterical. It took me an hour to just calm her down and make her understand that I was fine. After talking to her I felt better too.

As I lie down closing my eyes I remembered the accident scene. I remembered how Alice had pushed me out of the van's way. But she wasn't anywhere near me. I remembered seeing her standing far away from me when I waved at her and the next thing I know she is pushing me out of harm's way. It doesn't make any sense. How is that possible? And what about the way she pushed the entire van away from me just with one hand? How could someone so small and petite have so much strength? It was absurd, entirely impossible. My mind is just making up things. I surely have hit my head hard to make up something so ridiculous.

I sighed to myself. I have to talk with Alice. I am sure it will be fine after that. I fell asleep and woke up to see it was five in the evening. There was a note from Dad on my night table saying that he had to go to the station and that there is some left over pizza for me. He also had left some money and asked me to buy anything to eat if I wasn't in the mood for the pizza.

I cleaned myself up some and made my way to the kitchen. I put the leftover in the oven for heating. I took it out after it was done and settled in the couch eating it. I thought about calling Alice as she hasn't contacted me still. I dialed her number but it went to her voice mail. I dialed again and again only to get the voice mail. A strange feeling started to form inside me and I didn't want to believe it. I tried again but couldn't reach her. I was about to call her again that there was a knock on the front door.

I picked myself up from the couch and opened the door to come face to face with Jake. Before I knew it he swooped me in a bone crushing hug. I squeaked in surprise.

"Jake let go please." I said when I couldn't breathe. He heard and let me go.

"Jesus I didn't survive from being nearly getting crushed by the van only to get crushed to death by you hugging me." I said and heard chuckling from behind him

"Don't mind him Bella. He was going crazy with worry after he heard about the accident. How are you feeling Bella?" Billy asked me smiling and giving me a funny look. I was about to reply when my father's cruiser entered the driveway.

"Hey Billy, Jake" He then turned to me and asked, "How are you? Is your head still hurting? Did you eat anything?" Before he could ask more I hugged him surprising him and myself.

"Dad I am fine. I just ate before you all came banging at the door. No, my head doesn't hurt that much now." I answered all his questions. He gave a sigh of relief and ushered us all inside. Dad and Billy settled down in the living room and Jake like he had last time he was here followed me to the kitchen.

"Hey don't worry about dinner. We'll be ordering out. You just rest. Hells Bells you scared us half to death. I couldn't sit still until I saw you. I even came to see you at the hospital but you were sleeping and your _friend_ was there." I gave him a warning look when he sneered the word friend. "So how are you really?"

"As I said before Jake I am fine." I was already getting tired of answering the same question again and again.

"Hey no need to get testy with me. I was just asking because I was worried."

"Sorry Jake I didn't mean to snap at you." I said "Hey I forgot, some friends from school are going to First Beach on Saturday. I wanted to invite you too but I don't know if they are still going to make the trip or not. I guess I'll have to check with them first." I said while drinking water.

"That's cool; even if they won't be going I'll take you there. So, what do you think about a beach date?" He asked with the biggest grin on his face. I spluttered and choked. I started coughing as the water I was drinking went to the wrong pipe. Jake started patting my back. When I regained my bearings some I pushed him away.

"What the fuck, Jake?" I said

"What?" he asked behaving like he has no idea what he just said?

"A beach _date_? Have you lost your mind? Or are you trying to use any trick you can find in your book to kill me?" I asked. I mean seriously? First with crushing me with a hug and now choking me? What the hell?

"Hey I was kidding. And what is so wrong about a date?" he said

"Nothing is wrong about a date. But everything is wrong about a date with you." I mean he is handsome sure. Any girl would love to have him but not me. He is like a brother to me. Jake and I in that way. EW… just EWW… I shuddered in disgust. "Don't ever joke about that." His face fell some but then he smiled again.

"Alright I won't. But you will still come to the beach, right? My friends would love to meet the Chief's daughter." I felt uncomfortable meeting new people but I agreed nonetheless. We talked some more. I excused myself early as I was starting to feel tired and went to bed.

I didn't sleep well as I kept tossing and turning. The events of the accident kept playing over and over in my head. When I couldn't take it anymore I got out of the bed and got dressed for the school and made some breakfast.

"Good morning Dad"

"Good morning Bells. What are you doing up so early?"

"I am going to school." He started to protest but I cut him off "Dad please I can't stay in anymore and I am feeling fine."

"Fine Bells but if you don't feel well at all you call me alright?"

"Sure thing dad Bye" I was in a hurry to reach the school. I wanted to talk to Alice. But as I reached the parking lot I couldn't see the Cullen's car. I thought maybe they were late. I waited but the bell rung so, I have to go inside. To my dismay I found myself as the center of attention as everyone kept asking me about the accident and I answered as less as possible keeping the details to myself. I didn't see any of the Cullens and when I looked around for them around cafeteria during the lunch Angela noticed.

"They aren't here." She said

"Huh?"

"The Cullens. You are looking for them aren't you?" At my nod she added "They don't come to school on a sunny day."

"Why?" That was odd.

"Dr. Cullen and his wife take them for hiking as a family thing." Jessica said.

"Every time when it's a sunny day?" They both nodded. That was definitely strange. Won't their grades suffer?

When I came back home from school I started thinking.

Something is definitely up. I didn't want to believe it first but now I am certain that Alice is avoiding me. What I saw during the accident wasn't some hallucination. It wasn't something that my mind made up as I previously believed. It was real. I shook my head. But how was it possible? Is she some kind of super woman or something? What is she? No what are they? They aren't human I was sure now.

"Ugh… "I groaned. My head was hurting thinking so much. The remaining of the day passed in me trying to make sense of everything.

Next day was Saturday. Mike, Jessica, Angela, Eric, Ben, Lauren and I were going down to La Push to First Beach. Tyler was supposed to come too but he was still hospitalized. Dad was reluctant to send his accident prone daughter away for the trip but eventually he did. We were taking two cars for the trip. It was only fifteen miles to La Push from Forks with gorgeous dense green forest edging the road most of the way and the wide Quillayute River snaking beneath it twice. I had the window seat and I was enjoying the view very much.

I have been to number of beaches whenever I came here for holidays. But they still managed to take my breath away by their beauty. The boys collected the driftwood and managed to create fire in the fire circle. After some time of chatter the boys wanted to see the tide pools. I wanted to go too but I refrained. I didn't want to hurt myself again while hiking which was a given.

After they left, I noticed some newcomers walking towards the rest of our group. I recognized Jake and I made my way towards him and so did he.

"Hey I thought you forgot." I said.

"I didn't. Actually something important came up. Come I'll introduce you to my friends." We made our way towards his friends who were now chatting with my school friends. I noticed the sour look on Lauren's face and ignored it as usual. It was nothing new.

"Hey guys this is Bella." They all smiled and greeted me "And this is Quil, Embry, Paul, Corin, Blake and Sam"

"Hey" I said "It's nice to meet you." After making some small talk they wanted to go play volleyball. Jake was reluctant to leave my side but I made him go as he so clearly wanted to play. It had been twenty minutes watching them play that I heard someone calling my name.

"Bella? Is that you?" I turned in time to see it was Seth. I was pleasantly surprised. I stood up to give him a hug.

"Seth? Hey, good to see you. How have you been?"

"I am good. Heard you had a rough week huh? Sorry I couldn't come see you."

"Don't worry about it. How are Leah and Sue?"

"They are good too. I can't believe I am saying this but I fear we are going to be step-siblings sooner rather than later." He said with such a disappointed and heart-broken expression that I couldn't help but giggle at him.

Seth is sixteen like me only a couple of months older than me. He had always kind of had a crush on me which I didn't quite understand. That's why he was so disappointed. Leah, Seth's sister was eighteen and bit of a cold total opposite of her warm and easy-going brother. She had been that way ever since Harry passed away. Leah and Seth were Harry and Sue's children. Like Billy, Harry was also Dad's friend. He died few years ago due to heart attack. Dad helped Sue during her grieving and helped her with Seth and Leah too. They grew close over the years and had recently started dating.

"Wow. That's good I think. What do you say, _brother_?" I couldn't help antagonize him further earning myself a glare.

"Ha ha very funny Swan. Very funny." He said smiling all the same. We talked a bit more. During which he asked what Jake did to piss me off. I replied telling him about the Cullens and what Jake had said. I was surprised when he scoffed "of course". That was it. I had to ask now.

"Alright .What is it you all have against the Cullens? I have heard things from Dad and I don't think that anything they had done should warrant such a strong reaction from the whole tribe no less."

"I don't have anything against them Bella. I actually agree with you but what can I do? It's all about the legends. I can't believe they think that they are true."

"What legends? Tell me."

"Uhh… I shouldn't be telling you this. Outsiders" I cringed at that "aren't supposed to know about them." Then he added quickly "Not that I consider you one but…"

"It's okay Seth. I understand" I replied still quiet hurt to be called an outsider. He noticed it obviously.

"Aww… shucks Bells I didn't mean it honey." After a few minutes of deliberating on something he sighed, "Alright, care to hear some scary stories?"


	9. Chapter 9

**Alice POV**

"Everyone please come to the dining room." I said as soon as we reached the house. Jazz and I had gone on a hunting trip to ward off the stress when Esme and I have returned from the hospital. I had visions that needed to be discussed with the family. It was early Sunday morning now.

"Alice, What is it?" Carlisle asked from his place.

"First of all, I want to say that I am really sorry that I put my family in danger."

"But not sorry enough to stop being friends with the human." Rose interrupted

"No, not enough to stop being friends with _Bella_" I said putting emphasis on Bella "and also not for saving her life." Rose made a disgusted sound but refrained from commenting further. Good for her because I wasn't capable of patience right now.

"Things have changed Carlisle. Something had changed. Bella's future had changed. I am afraid that it is not for the best." I said

"Alice dear, are you sure? Is there anything that we can do?" Esme asked worried about Bella too.

"Calm down Esme. Alice what exactly have you seen?" Carlisle asked

"I see Bella ignoring me and asking me to leave her alone and not to come near her at all. She appears angry, furious in some visions and sad and heartbroken in others. There are also visions when her entire future becomes black. I think it must have something to do with that dog. I am afraid he is going to take some drastic step to ensure Bella becomes his and she stay away from us. And th…" I trail off as I am sucked in by another vision. It only took seconds but I was up and running before anyone can say anything. Of course they all followed and I told them what I have seen.

"Everyone there are nomadic vampires heading to Forks." Emmett and Jasper cursed silently "Actually they are already in Forks. We don't have time. They aren't going to stop without fight. They are ruthless. They don't fear anyone and are going to create havoc in the town. We have to stop them before that."

"How many Alice?" Jasper asked already in strategy mode. I searched.

"Five no seven. Yes seven so far. Four of them are newborns." Emmett and Jasper cursed loudly hearing this. We all stopped at the edge of the populated area.

"They are creating a new born army aren't they?" Jasper said talking to himself. "Carlisle they aren't going to listen to reason. I am for one won't let them get away."

"Me too Carlisle. There aren't getting away." Emmet added all hiked up for the fight. At that time there was howling from the reservation indicating that there were more vampires then we comprehended and clearly some of them had entered the reservation.

"It seems we have no choice in that case." Carlisle said agreeing reluctantly. We all made plans and ran off in our desired direction circling them and preventing them from entering the residential area of Forks. We all headed towards them in pairs.

Jasper and I came upon a mated pair and took care of them. I saw in my vision Rose and Emmett came across three newborns which they decapitated easily. Carlisle and Esme also fought off and decapitated two newborns. Esme had been throwing the last part of newborn into the fire when a vampire with dreadlocks and dark skin color attacked her.

Carlisle seeing this jumped in to save his mate. The vampire was clearly experienced in fighting and so was Carlisle although he discouraged fighting. The vampire with dreadlocks was clearly not a newborn. I gasped when I saw a female vampire with red hair attack Carlisle from behind. As I saw the outcome in my vision I gasped which alerted Jasper. We ran where the fight was going on and called Emmett and Rose to join us there.

When we reached there, the attackers got alert as they were outnumbered six to one. They ran and we all gave chase. I instructed Emmett to not let the male pass. If they managed to get separated, we will lose them.

The heavy fast paced thuds rapidly approaching us caused me to curse loudly this time. The wolves mean no visions. When they came into our view they were also chasing a blond haired vampire who had his hair tied in a ponytail. They were all huge and five of them. So, that's what the scene looked like. The wolves all growled when they saw us but didn't interfere and didn't stop their chase. We didn't either. It seems that for the first time we and wolves were working together to fight off the enemy of our land and people.

The three vampires ran in front huddled together while we and the wolves chased them from either sides of the Quillayute River. Suddenly there was some flickering in my visions which previously had gone black curtsey of the wolves. I faltered somewhat in the chase. Then there were the sound of very light footsteps, splattering of water at very rapid pace. The sound was caught by all our super senses. Wolves noticed too as their ears flicked in the direction of the sound.

And the next thing we all knew there was a figure running through the middle of the river over the surface of the water towards the three vampires we were chasing. It was a male from what I could tell from his body structure and young too about the same age as I. From where I could see, he had brownish red hairs almost bronze like. But he wasn't a vampire. We all could clearly hear the loud thumping of his heartbeats. He was running at a very fast speed, faster than us, the vampires and the wolves.

This was enough for us to get flabbergasted but what happened next took the icing on the cake.

He by passed us all and jumped high in the air. There was tearing of clothes and for all our astonishment that guy turned mid-jump into a wolf. Jasper, I, Carlisle, Esme, Rose and Emmett we all stopped dead in our tracks mouth gaping open at what we just saw. The wolves weren't faring better either. Their Alpha had also stopped running like us in utter disbelief and the remaining had stumbled upon each other falling down. If what we saw wasn't out of the ordinary and this coming from a vampire itself then we would have had good laugh at the wolves display. Emmett might have been rolling on the ground in hysterics right about now.

The wolf caught the red haired vampire's head in his jaw and tore it off her torso at the same time pinning the blond head vampire to the ground with its hind legs. He pushed the vampire with dreadlocks towards our direction where Emmett finished him off quickly in a daze not wanting to miss a second of the mysterious wolf. The wolf then turned its whole attention to the blond vampire. It started tearing into the said vampire not stopping until it was nothing left of him.

As that was happening I took in the wolf. It was enormous in size even putting the La Push pack wolves to shame. It had beautiful bronze colored hairs with speckle of gold which shined in the sunlight making it look more beautiful. It was giving out a dangerous and authorative vibe.

When the wolf finished off with the vampire he let out a loud and long howl which caused shivers to run down our spine which was odd and a first for us as vampires. Even the La Push wolves trembled and were looking uneasy now. The wolf looked at us all for a second and then it ran away in the opposite direction. None of us moved to give chase which would have been normal but something stopped us like someone had stopped us from following him.

We stood there for few more seconds until Carlisle called us to head home which we did. The wolves left too.

None of us spoke during our way back too occupied with our thoughts and with what happened. As we got closer to the Cullen house, the same feeling of unease swept over me. I slowed down feeling it and others did too. From their grim expressions I could tell that they had noticed it too. We all exchanged looks and moved towards the entrance of our house at a much smaller pace.

Esme slowly opened the door and we all headed inside to find someone sitting quiet comfortably on our couch in the living area with his hands clasped behind his head and eyes closed as he sat with his back lying on the back of the couch. He had his one leg perched on his other one. We all stood in front of him still as statue which he must have noticed as a smile started to form on his lips. He still had his eyes closed when he said,

"Hello Mary Alice" I gasped and Jasper growled protectively pulling me behind him.

**Jacob POV**

"The fucking Leeches. Bloodsucking parasites." I seethed. I tried to control my trembling as I made my way out of the hospital. As soon as I was out of the public view I phased and ran towards the reservation.

'Hey Bro, Is everything alright? Man your thoughts are murderous right about now.' Quil said through his thoughts to me.

'Just peachy' I growled through my thoughts.

'Hey, don't growl at me.' He replied

'Fuck off'

I reached the reservation and headed straight to Sam's place. Hearing my approach he came out of his house. He noticed that I was too worked up to phase back as I was still trembling.

"Meet me at the back Jacob." He said to me.

I ran towards the back where Sam came up and phased too.

'What is it, Jake?' Sam asked

'Those blood drinking monsters are manipulating her. They are playing with her mind and now they have put her in danger almost killing her. She is in the hospital Sam, HOSPITAL. I don't care what everyone is saying. I won't have her near them. Not anymore. I want her here. She needs to know about her status as my imprint. She needs to know ASAP. Sam please do something.' I begged him.

'I think you are right, Jake. I will talk to the elders and see what can be done.' Sam replied

'No Sam You must convince them that Forks is not a safe place for her anymore. They know Sam, they know. They know she is mine, that she is my imprint. And I am afraid they will use her against us. I won't have it. I won't.' I said

'Jake calm down brother. We won't let anything happen to her. The elders have already decided to take Charlie in as a member of our tribe. They are going to tell him everything on Sunday. It's just a matter of time.' Sam said

'But…'

'But nothing. As soon as Charlie pledges himself to our tribe which he will, we will have him move here or at least let Bella move here. And I am sure he will understand why that is necessary. Now go get some rest Jacob. We have things to do tomorrow.' With that he phased back and went inside his house. And I made my way to mine.

I too phased back and entered my home through the back door. I picked up the shorts and a T-shirt and put them on. I heard Dad calling me.

"Coming Dad"

"You look terrible Jake. How's Bella?"

"She was sleeping when I went there. The bloodsuckers were there too." I growled out the last sentence. Billy cursed at it. "Dad I talked to Sam. I want Bella to know everything. She has the right to know as my imprint. Sam promised that he would talk to the elders. Dad please can you talk to them too? You are one of them too. I am sure they will listen to you."

"You don't have to ask me Jake. I was already going to do just that. In fact I was the one to convince them about Charlie. And I am sure they will be more lenient considering it involves an imprint." Dad assured me. I was pleased for the time.

"Thanks Dad. It means a lot." I said

"Sure sure now what do we do about dinner Jake? I am starving."

The next day I kept thinking about my Bella. What must she be doing? How is she? I think I drove everyone crazy. Some even yelled at me for it. When I couldn't take it anymore I asked Billy to visit Bella at her house. I eagerly went up to her door and knocked. After few minutes the door opened. I swooped her in a bone crushing hug. She squeaked in surprise. She felt small and nice in my arms.

"Jake let go please." she said when she couldn't breathe. I heard and let her go.

"Jesus I didn't survive from being nearly getting crushed by the van only to get crushed to death by you hugging Me." she said and I heard chuckling from behind me

"Don't mind him Bella. He was going crazy with worry after he heard about the accident. How are you feeling Bella?" Billy asked her smiling and giving her a funny look. She was about to reply when her father's cruiser entered the driveway.

"Hey Billy, Jake" He then turned to her and asked, "How are you? Is your head still hurting? Did you eat anything?" Before he could ask more she hugged him surprising him.

"Dad I am fine. I just ate before you all came banging at the door. No, my head doesn't hurt that much now." she answered all his questions. He gave a sigh of relief and ushered us all inside. Dad and Charlie settled down in the living room and I like I had last time I was here followed her to the kitchen.

"Hey don't worry about dinner. We'll be ordering out. You just rest. Hells Bells you scared us half to death. I couldn't sit still until I saw you. I even came to see you at the hospital but you were sleeping and your _friend_ was there." she gave me a warning look when I sneered the word friend. But I couldn't help it. 'Friend yeah right' I scoffed mentally "So how are you really?"

"As I said before Jake I am fine." She snapped

"Hey no need to get testy with me. I was just asking because I was worried."

"Sorry Jake I didn't mean to snap at you." she said "Hey I forgot, some friends from school are going to First Beach on Saturday. I wanted to invite you too but I don't know if they are still going to make the trip or not. I guess I'll have to check with them first." she said while drinking water. I was pleased she asked me on an outing.

"That's cool; even if they won't be going I'll take you there. So, what do you think about a beach date?" I asked with the biggest grin on my face. She spluttered and choked and started coughing as the water she was drinking went to the wrong pipe. I started patting her back. When she regained her bearings some she pushed me away. I felt hurt.

"What the fuck, Jake?" she said glaring at me

"What?" I asked having no idea what I did.

"A beach _date_? Have you lost your mind? Or are you trying to use any trick you can find in your book to kill me?" she asked incredulous.

"Hey I was kidding. And what is so wrong about a date?" I asked. I mean we are meant to be so going on a date shouldn't be a big deal.

"Nothing is wrong about a date. But everything is wrong about a date with you." She shuddered as the very idea disgusted her. "Don't ever joke about that." My face fell some but I remembered that it was bloodsucker's influence talking, not Bella. My Bella would never say that. That thought made me smile again.

"Alright I won't. But you will still come to the beach, right? My friends would love to meet the Chief's daughter." She agreed. We talked some more. She excused herself early as she was starting to feel tired and went to bed.

On Saturday morning, Sam put me on patrol duty. I groaned as I got late to meet up with Bella. She spotted me approaching with my friends and made her way towards me.

She was pleased to see that I have come. Of course I would. We made our way towards our friends and introductions were made. I couldn't help but smile smugly at my friends introducing her. After making some small talk they wanted to go play volleyball. After twenty minutes I saw Seth approach her. I was still playing when I heard someone calling my name. It was Seth. He said that Bella wasn't feeling well and wanted to go home. I went to her and saw that she was looking unnaturally pale and there was sweat forming on her head. I quickly ushered her to my Volkswagen rabbit and drove her home. She thanked me and got inside. I wanted to stay but she refused saying that she was fine just needed rest. So, I left reluctantly.


	10. Chapter 10

**Jacob POV**

The next morning I was awoken by the loud howling which meant danger and danger meant vampires. I flew out of my house and phased immediately. I saw through the minds of the pack what was happening and was horrified that four vampires had entered so close to the reservation. And one of them had attacked Charlie who was driving towards Forks, on his way back after dropping Dad off at the reservation from their fishing trip. The attack had led Embry to phase in front of Charlie. Seeing Charlie was injured and now unconscious Sam had ordered Embry and Blake to call the ambulance and take him to the hospital Paul, Sam and Jared were already fighting the bloodsuckers. I could hear Quil and others approaching too. We joined the fight and finished off the three vampires but the last one was tricky. He escaped Jared's attack and started running. We followed him.

As we approached the Quillayute River we smelled more vampires including the Cullens. We growled at them when they came into our view but they ignored us and chased behind two vampires.

'We need to catch the vampire first. Ignore the Cullens for now.' Sam said in his Alpha voice.

The vampire we were chasing joined the two. We were still running after them when we heard another set of footstep and splattering of water. Then there was someone running in the middle of us and the Cullens over the rivers water surface.

'What the hell is that?' Paul thought

'Haven't a clue. Doesn't smell like a bloodsucker? The scent is… its human? Nah impossible.' Quil replied in his thoughts

Well if that wasn't puzzling then the next thing that happened took the ball. I mean the thing, whatever it is, jumped and phased mid-air into a wolf larger than the Alpha, Sam. We were all shocked stupefied. Sam froze where he was and we all not paying attention too immersed in this bewildering development stumbled all over each other.

The wolf caught the red haired vampire's head in his jaw and tore it off her torso at the same time pinning the blond head vampire to the ground with its hind legs. He pushed the vampire with dreadlocks towards the Cullen's direction where the huge bloodsucker finished him off quickly. The wolf then turned its whole attention to the blond vampire. It started tearing into the said vampire not stopping until it was nothing left of him.

When the wolf finished off with the vampire he let out a loud and long howl which caused all of us to tremble and making us uneasy now. The wolf looked at us all for a second and then it ran away in the opposite direction. None of us moved to give chase which would have been normal but a voice stopped us from following him which was strange.

'Don't follow.'

We heard it all even Sam. The voice had the strength and authority powerful than the Alpha itself. It did not sit well with Sam and the others. This meant that we were vulnerable to that strange thing that just not a few seconds ago showed us the power it held over us.

The Cullens left and we too after making sure that none of the vampire pieces were left unburned. We took off towards La Push. Sam asked me to go to Bella.

I dressed quickly and drove off to Bella's house to take her to the hospital. I hope that I reached in time before she came to knew about her father from someone else. This was the perfect opportunity to get closer to her. I had already talked to Embry over the phone and he had informed me that they had taken Charlie to the OR. That leech doctor is going to be the one operating.

I pressed on the accelerator and finally reached there only to find Bella crying and that pixie bloodsucker and the blond male bloodsucker pulling away from the driveway. I cursed them for foiling my plans again. I didn't stop and followed them to the hospital.

'Fucking bloodsuckers. Can't seem to mind their own fucking business.'

**Alice POV**

"Hello Mary Alice" I gasped and Jasper growled protectively pulling me behind him.

This seems to garner his attention and his eyes snapped open. Now this time we all gasped. His eyes were the color of green, as green as the forest. And to think of it actually he smelled human yet not appetizing at all in the least for us vampires. His smell didn't seem to garner our thirst. When he phased into a wolf back in the forest he didn't smell revolting as the La Push wolves either.

He was in true sense of a word a baffling mystery.

"Now now Empath, no need for the hostility. I am not going to steal your mate. You can be sure of that." He said with his one brow raised.

Before anyone could say anything Carlisle's cell rang. He excused himself from the room and went to answer it.

"Who the hell are you?" Trust Rose to head straight to the jugular.

"Tsk tsk tsk is that any way to treat your guest, Rosalie Hale? You should be ashamed of yourself. Look you are embarrassing Esme." Esme indeed look embarrassed and Rose was ready to blow a casket.

Noticing this Esme intervened, "I apologize on behalf of Rose. I am sure she didn't anything by it. She just wanted to know about you like the rest of us."

"Oh I am extremely sorry. Where are my manners? Anyways, I am Edward, Edward Masen. Pleasure to meet you."

"How do you know my name? Have we met before?" I asked finally the question plaguing me.

"Of course we have but sadly you don't remember me. We met when you were still a human. Your maker was my dear friend." He answered warmly that surprised us all and then suddenly his eyes hardened. But before he could say more Carlisle came back looking worried and in a hurry.

"Charlie was attacked by one of the newborns. He is in the hospital and they are calling me to treat him. I have to go. Alice you go to Bella. She will need you. Take Jasper too. Esme, Emmett and Rose please take care of our guest." Then he turned towards the said guest and continued, "I am sorry for all of this but it's an emergency we can't avoid. Please don't feel offended." Ever the compassionate one.

He waved of the apology saying, "Don't worry Carlisle. I am not offended in the least. Please do your job. I will be fine. I am sure we can continue this later when everyone is present." Suddenly he let out a small laugh "And don't worry Carlisle I won't harm your family. I came in peace. I wouldn't do anything to hurt anyone who is dear to Mary Alice anyways. On that note, see you later." And then he was gone leaving us in bafflement again.

Soon we all went about our tasks. Carlisle went to the hospital and I along with Jazz went to take Bella.

Up until now I was scared to face her but seeing the circumstances I knew that she will need someone to stand by her during this troubling time. I know she will be vulnerable and would need a comforting presence. As a friend I would be there for her even if she turns me away. And I will be damned if I would let that good for nothing dog to take advantage of her vulnerable state. I know he would. There was no doubt about that. I can already tell that some or one of the wolves are present at the hospital since I can't see Charlie's future and Carlisle's had also disappeared.

As soon as Jazz parked Esme's Mercedes in the Swan's driveway I was out the door and knocking on their door. Bella opened the door and let out a gasp taking a step backward from me. I saw fear in her eyes which confirmed my worst fear.

She knew. She knew. Somehow she has figured out our secret.

"A….alice? Wh…wh at are you doing here?" she asked in fright. I sighed. No need to beat around the bush now is it? What's the point any way when she knows already?

I raised my hands indicating that I meant no harm and said, "Bella I know that you know about us, being vampires. How? I don't know but that's a conversation for later. Right now, you need to come to the hospital with us. It's Charlie."

"H…hospital? Why Alice? Wha…" she stopped mid sentence and all the color drained from her face. She began to shake her head in denial mumbling 'no no no'. I realized that she had come to a wrong conclusion. And I rushed to explain.

"No no Bella Charlie is not dead. But he has been in an accident. Carlisle is treating him. That's why we are here to take you there. Whatever you think of us Bella but I still love you like a sister. I couldn't leave you alone in this time when you need a friend."

Her eyes showed that she was grateful and tears sprung in them. Next thing I knew she hugged me and choked out a quiet 'thanks'. We then piled in the car and drove off to the hospital. Jazz and I were aware that the dog has been following us but we paid no mind to him. We tuned out his hateful mumblings. He was irrelevant and unimportant at the time. Bella needed my attention more right now.

In the hospital, we went straight to the waiting area of the OR. The doctor explained everything to Bella and she signed the papers as Charlie's next of kin. And then began the waiting. I was getting irritated by the minute as I couldn't see the future due the presence of certain some ones. I knew it would be futile to ask them to leave. I sighed in defeat. Bella was too getting impatient and jittery with worry over her father. The dog tried to put on his moves trying to be all sympathetic and shit but Bella was too clouded with worry that she didn't even paid him any attention despite him trying his best. He tried to offer comfort but Bella turned to me and asked me to stay by her side. As if I was leaving her now, I scoffed mentally.

After what felt like forever, Carlisle came out. Bella seeing him pounced immediately.

"How is he? Is he alright? Tell me Carlisle. Charlie is going to be fine, right?" She asked frantically. I moved closer and squeezed her shoulder.

"He is fine and sleeping right now. The surgery was successful. He had an open fracture in his leg that needed the operating. He will be able to make full recovery but he would need the physiotherapy for some time. Other than that he had minor head injury nothing serious, bruised ribs and a broken wrist. That was a clean break. He needs to stay in the hospital for now. We want to monitor him in case we missed something. But Bella, he is going to need help moving around when he gets home. With your school and all that would be difficult for you and not to say uncomfortable. Do you know someone who could help you?"

"I will do it." We all whipped around to see a Native-American woman standing behind us. She was of Quileute blood and seems to know about us if her hostile stare and the distance she kept were of any indication. "I can stay with you Bella or Charlie and you can move in with us." I panicked but Bella interjected before I could say something.

"That's very kind of you Sue but I can't drop my studies. Dad will have a coronary if I did. Forks High had limited advance programs and I doubt that school at reservation will be any better. Not to mention that he would also not be comfortable imposing on you Sue. I am sorry. Let's just leave up to Dad. You can come stay with us if Dad agrees but what about Seth?"

"Don't worry about him Bella. Let's just wait for Charlie." Sue replied and went to sit on one of the chairs as far as she could and keeping us in her line of sight.

Bella gave her weird look noticing her behavior but kept silent about it. She went to see Charlie and I went with her. Sue visited him too. Charlie came out of unconsciousness for only few minutes but he was too loopy from al the medication to make any sense. So, they left him to rest. When it was getting late, I asked her to come stay with us for the night. Hearing this the mutt butted his head in.

"Bella is staying with me. I am taking her to my home. Let's go Bella." The mutt growled not even looking at Bella. He glared at me. Bella stood gaping at his ridiculous behavior. I said nothing enjoying the fuckery that the mutt had gotten himself into.

"Excuse me, who do you think you are? And when did I agree to come with you? You didn't even have the decency to ask and now you are ordering me around." Bella seethed. Oh boy!

Cool! I didn't even have to do anything. The smelly mutt dug his own grave.

"Bella I didn't mean it that way." The dog tried to save his face.

I scoffed mentally. Too late.

"Save it. I don't have time for your biased attitude right now. Let's go Alice. I am tired and we have school tomorrow." Bella said turning to me completely ignoring the mutt's pleas.

Without wasting any time we went to the car. It was decided that Bella will stay at her home and I will be there with her. On the way, I assured her that we saw her as a family, practically a Cullen and meant her no harm.

"I know Alice. I won't lie. I was dubious at first when I came to know that you are a vampire. I didn't want to believe it but all the clues were pointing in that direction. I felt betrayed and hurt that you lied to me. Then I got really angry that you played with my emotions. For a moment there I thought that you were using me as your human pet to amuse yourself which made me angrier. But now I know better. I am sorry I doubted you. I thought I lost my best friend." She sniffled.

I pulled her in my arms. To lighten the mood I said, "You sure had one hell of a weekend, didn't ya?" She chuckled and nodded.

As soon as we entered her bedroom, she went about her nightly routine and fell in to the bed. She was out like a light. The day having taken its toll on her.

I quietly shut her door and went in the living room. I growled lowly when I sensed that lowly shameless persistent disgusting dog loitering outside.

'He never gives up does he?' I thought

I called Jazz and Em to take care of him. I wanted my visions back. They came within minutes and had a little talk with that thing. Jazz used his empathy and Em showed off his strength to intimidate him and soon the mutt ran away tail tucked between his legs leaving Em and I to laugh our asses off. Jazz too couldn't resist and let out a laugh. Soon Em left to retell the incident play by play to Rose and Jazz stayed with me until the wee hours of the morning and left before Bella woke up. I went through my visions and saw that Charlie was going to be alright. He will be discharged in two days. We talked about the events of the day and most importantly, Edward Masen. He said he knew me when I was still a human. I had always wanted to know about my human life as I remembered nothing of it. My memories were lost during my transformation and I came into a new life with a blank slate. I was anxious to meet him again. I wanted to ask him everything or anything he knew about me.

I knew I shouldn't trust him as I knew nothing of him but something told me to trust him. I felt some kind of kinship, a connection to him. When I told this to Jazz his first reaction was to be jealous and then he became protective. I calmed him down saying that it wasn't that kind of connection. It was more inclined towards platonic. He felt it but he was still skeptical of him.

We can only wait for him to re-appear. My visions failed to see him again. He blocked them. Only our next meeting will reveal what he is and who he really is.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys,**

**First of all thanks to all my readers and also the reviewers. I have finally entered Edward's point of view. I hope you enjoy this Edward.**

**EPOV**

_With dreams in our eyes__  
__We set off from home__  
__We don't know where these roads will lead us._

_The fragrance of moist soil__  
__Brings tears to our eyes__  
__In our eyes will remain the memories of this world._

_We have a new destination, yet we don't know with whom we will travel__  
__This road we will walk alone_

_A lonely heart and a lonely journey__  
__Then we do my eyes search for you__  
__A lonely heart…_

_I have seen many beautiful sceneries__  
__Even the bright stars in the night__  
__But I still in my mind your face is fresh_

_So much rain has fallen, so many blessings it bought__  
__But in my ears your words still resound clearly_

_We promised each other that the world will belong to us__  
__I don't what will happen to those promises_

_A lonely heart and a lonely journey__  
__Then we do my eyes search for you__  
__A lonely heart…_

'Ugh…..stop it, asshat.' I ignored him obviously. 'God I wanna kill myself. Stop going all emo on me.' He continued to try to stop me from killing him by all this emo shit. Frankly I was gloating at his misery right now. I was enjoying it immensely.

"Stupid fucker. It was his entire fault anyway." I said to no one as I kept on tormenting my "brother-in-law" Derek in his thoughts. It has been my mission in life since last month. I have found very creative ways to extract my revenge on that little weasel as I can't actually kill him, unfortunately. And this was my latest idea. I smirked and then changed to next track.

Lonely I'm so lonely  
I have nobody  
To call my own  
I'm so lonely, I'm Mr. Lonely  
I have nobody  
To call my own  
I'm so lonely

Yo this one here goes out to all my players out there  
Ya know got to have one good girl whose always been there  
Like ya know took all the bullshit  
Then one day she can't take it no more and decides to leave

I'm so lonely (so lonely)  
I'm Mr. Lonely (Mr. Lonely)  
I have nobody (I have nobody)  
To call my own (to call my own) girl

'Please, please I beg you. Stop before I pull out my gun and shoot myself.'  
I gasped delighted. 'You would really do that.' I thought back to him immediately.

'Yes but your sister will not be very happy about it.' The fucker has the galls to be smug right now. I'll show him smug. I was about to up my ante but then a voice had me frozen.

'EDWARD ANTHONY MASEN'

SLIDE, SCREECH, CRASH and HALT.

Shit. Shit. Shit. When the hell did she come?

'Why the hell are you tormenting my husband? Seriously Edward, I never expected this from you. No, I take it back. I expected EXACTLY that from you.' My sister Melanie thought to me.

'Hey Mimi. I was just kidding around ya know. No biggie.' I thought in a timid voice. Seriously Mimi scared the shit out of me when she is angry. I wasn't used to be on the receiving end of her wrath. Hell I wasn't used to be on receiving end of anyone's wrath, nor even my parents.

You see I was the youngest of the ten children. So, you can possibly imagine that I was spoiled as hell. Nobody refused me anything. I was the baby of the family. But that doesn't mean I was disrespectful or behaved like a brat. In fact, I was gentlemanly; polite and charming. That only made me all the more lovable in my big ass family. I loved being the youngest and the attention I got because of it. That started to end about one and a half century ago. Now I was scolded too often than not and I absolutely hated it.

'Oh I know all about your fun, lil' brother. I know what you are doing and why are you doing it.' she sighed sadly 'Honey, you know we love you very much. _**I**_ love you very much. The fact that I am expecting isn't going to change that.'

I scoffed 'Yeah right, as if I hadn't heard it before.' I thought a bit petulantly.

'Edward' she scolded gently 'I know you are having issues with sharing your spot in the family being the youngest and the most dotted upon ever since Gini's birth. But it was going to happen sweetie. You knew it.'

'Yeah but I wasn't prepared for it. I thought it would be awhile before it happened.'

'It wouldn't have made any difference Junior. So, just stop with your temper tantrum and grow the hell up, will ya? And please stop tormenting Derek. Our baby needs him ya know? And remember dear brother it takes two to tango. So, stop exacting revenge on him for impregnating me. Honestly I think you need a mate of your own to get you out of this funk you are in.' I scoffed at that. Meh I have given up on the notion completely. I mean if it didn't happen in about five hundred years then what are the chances of it happening now? Nil, I tell ya. 'God I pray that you imprint soon. And don't you dare deny it. It will happen. I have a feeling about this. Oh, I forgot. I gotta go. Talk to you later. Love you brother.' And she was gone along with that tattle tale of a husband.

Yeah ruin my entire fun why don't ya? I pouted as I plopped myself down on the stool in my kitchen.

See I am Edward Anthony Masen. I am a were-pire, meaning half-vampire and half werewolf. I am about 500 years old, give or take a few. The dates weren't known at the time so, I am not sure. My parents, Ed and Liz are were-pires too. Ed was a born were-pire but Liz was a human when he imprinted on her. They were the only were-pire human couple known in the entire history of our kind. They gave birth to ten children over the years- six boys and four girls. All of them were born were-pires too. They imprinted and had their family grow too.

I was the youngest of them all up until, Gini, my niece, was born. I loved her of course and was genuinely happy with her arrival. But before her my other siblings have had their kids before I was even born so they were all older than me. I was kind of a surprise baby but loved nonetheless. Gini was born to my other sister, Helen. She was her third child with her vampire husband. Ever since she was born, Gini became the one getting all the attention and being dotted upon. I was amongst the people dotting upon her.

Suddenly everyone expected me to behave like a responsible adult. I started noticing the change and I didn't feel good. So, I started acting out. I knew I was being childish. Then when I found out about a month ago that Mimi was expecting her second child with her werewolf husband, well I blew up. I felt guilty after but still I felt like I was being replaced. Mimi was the only one closer to my age, being only two centuries older than me. I was closer to her next to my mother itself. That's why she understood me better and called me out on it.

Outwardly I acted like an ass but internally I understood my behavior was uncalled for. So, I decided that the change in the scenery was in order. I packed up my shit and moved to Seattle. It was near Forks where I know Mary Alice resided with her family for the time being. Her maker and my dear friend, George had me promised to him that I will look after her if something happened to him. I have kept my eye on her ever since George passed away which was the same time that Mary Alice was changed into a vampire. He bit her to save her from the sadistic vampire who was after her. That sadistic fucker killed George in revenge for foiling his plans before I could do anything. I still feel bad about not being able to reach my friend in time to save him and vowed to find the bastard and rip him from limb to limb.

So, it was a win-win situation as I would check on Mary Alice in person rather than through mind and also relieve some of the stress from my sister's shoulder by being out of her way. I didn't want to trouble her during her delicate state with my stupid and petulant and pouty and childish and moody ass. So, here I sit in my apartment in Seattle. I decided to be good and catch up on all the growing up that I missed during my five hundred years on the planet. I may have lived for long but I was still an eighteen year old in human years, frozen in time.

Oh I forgot to mention my power. Its mind control. I can hear and control every thought ever went through one's mind without even touching the person. If the person is familiar to me the more miles away I can hear him/her. Oh and also we all were-pires have a unique mind connection and can contact each other without using the phones. The distance doesn't matter. The connection is strongest amongst the blood relatives. And we don't need to phase into our wolf forms to have that connection, unlike the shape-shifters. We can communicate in our human/vampire forms just fine.

Physically, one can't differ our kind from a normal human. Not even vampires as we smell human too but our blood doesn't smell appetizing to them as it contains the venom too. The shape-shifters and werewolves too can't tell the difference. Our body temperatures don't give us away either. These characteristics play a huge part in camouflaging our real identities. This is necessary because our kind's existence had been kept hidden by our ancestor and the ruler, my great-great grandfather, Claudius. It was the rule we still follow. Only the imprints and the most trusted friends were aware of our kind.

Just then the ping of the microwave brings me out of my musings. I get up from the stool and take out the overheated left over from last night and dig into it immediately with a flourish.

It's Sunday and I have decided to tour through Forks. As soon as I am full, I get ready and get into my car, my baby. It's a silver Volvo. Yeah some may call it an old man's car but I love it. I gun down the engine and sped through the Seattle streets. I make it to Forks in half the time it normally takes. I park my car at the edge of the forest just inside Forks. I search for Mary Alice's mind and find her quickly. As I said before when I am familiar with a person it's easy to locate their minds. I find out that she is engaged in an altercation with rogue newborns. I get tensed prepared to interfere and help her if needed. But I needn't worry she knows how to take care of herself. I smile proudly when she finish them off.

Her visions had proven useful time and time again. Suddenly I notice her distress when her visions go black. I frown in worry and without giving much thought I take off running towards the place where I guess the altercation is taking place. I keep tabs on her mind all the while then suddenly I see someone I have been searching for a while and have a score to settle with, James. I double my speed. I have only one focus that sadistic monster that killed George. I remember my vow and plan to fulfill it. I breeze through between the Cullens and the pack of shape-shifters not paying them any attention and pounce phasing mid-air and tearing the red- headed female vampire's head with my jaws while simultaneously pinning James. I push the vampire with dreadlocks toward the Cullens not giving a fuck who got him.

Then like a tunnel vision all my attention is on the sadistic fucker and I know he recognized me and I smell fear on him. I start ripping into him making his end as painful as I can like he did with his other victims including George. I enjoy his painful sounds and keep it up until there is nothing left of him. When I finish with him I throw my head back and give out a long and painful howl in honor of my friend paying him homage. My eyes sweep over one time through my audience. I notice their uneasy appearances. I can guess how I appear to them. We were-pires are pretty peaceful beings but the most vicious and the most feared when provoked which is never a smart thing to do.

I use my mind control and ordering them to not follow me as I turn and run away as fast as I can. But I head towards the Cullen Mansion instead to my car. I figured to get the introductions out of the way as I have already made my grand appearance. I also wanted to put them at ease by letting them know that I was not a threat. I enter their house and sit on the couch comfortably.

'Oh yeah, sneaking into their home should really make you seem friendly.'

Before I can manage a retort for my sub-consciousness, I hear them approaching. They hesitate clearly sensing my presence before gliding inside. They stand their looking at me. I smile a little and say

"Hello Mary Alice"

This leads Mary Alice to gasp and his mate to react defensively as he let out a growl and push her behind him protectively.

My eyes snapped open. Now this time they all gasped clearly noticing my eyes. And I listen to them all thinking of my appearance actually and other things like how I smelled human not appetizing at all in the least for them as vampires. My smell didn't seem to garner their thirst. They also think over the fact that when I phased into a wolf back in the forest I didn't smell revolting as the La Push wolves either.

"Now now Empath, no need for the hostility. I am not going to steal your mate. You can be sure of that." I said with my one brow raised.

Before anyone could say anything Carlisle's cell rang. He excused himself from the room and went to answer it.

"Who the hell are you?" The blond haired female vampire asked me rudely but I let it slide. I know she was Rosalie and I know she was just being protective of her family. But I wouldn't be me if I didn't call her out on it. I am centuries older than her after all. She was merely a child compared to me even though she is older to me in human years. I deserve some respect.

'Sure you do. Remember that when you throw a temper tantrum.' I frown at my sub-conscious internally and tell it to just shut up and go away.

"Tsk tsk tsk is that any way to treat your guest, Rosalie Hale? You should be ashamed of yourself. Look you are embarrassing Esme." Esme was indeed embarrassed. I heard it in her thoughts. I was quite amused to watch Rosalie's next response when Esme intervened ruining my fun. What is wrong with this god damn world? No one wants to let me have any fun. I pouted internally.

"I apologize on behalf of Rose. I am sure she didn't anything by it. She just wanted to know about you like the rest of us." I couldn't help but smile warmly at her kind nature and also kicking myself for forgetting my manners. Ma would have my hide if she ever found out about it. I shuddered thinking of the ways she would make me re-learn my manners.

"Oh I am extremely sorry. Where are my manners? Anyways, I am Edward, Edward Masen. Pleasure to meet you." At this point Mary Alice couldn't hold her curiosity any longer so she spoke up. Took her long enough.

"How do you know my name? Have we met before?" she asked finally the question plaguing her.

"Of course we have but sadly you don't remember me. We met when you were still a human. Your maker was my dear friend." I answered warmly that surprised them all as they weren't expecting this. I got lost in the memory of meeting a ten year old little girl with a very enthusiastic personality. The memory also brought back the painful ones as well. As sad I was that she didn't remember me and George to whom she was very close, I was gladder that she didn't have any memories of her human life. It was not a good life. I snorted internally, understatement of the century. But before I could say more Carlisle came back looking worried and in a hurry.

"Charlie was attacked by one of the newborns. He is in the hospital and they are calling me to treat him. I have to go. Alice you go to Bella. She will need you. Take Jasper too. Esme, Emmett and Rose please take care of our guest." Then he turned towards me and continued, "I am sorry for all of this but it's an emergency we can't avoid. Please don't feel offended." He was genuinely sorry for leaving abruptly.

I waved of the apology "Don't worry Carlisle. I am not offended in the least. Please do your job. I will be fine. I am sure we can continue this later when everyone is present." I let out a small laugh as I heard his thoughts so I added to reassure him, "And don't worry Carlisle I won't harm your family. I came in peace. I wouldn't do anything to hurt anyone who is dear to Mary Alice anyways. On that note, see you later." And then I was off running to my car leaving them all in bafflement again.

That was quite a first meeting there. I hope they took my words seriously. As I wanted to spend some time get to know them. Over the years I have found through Mary Alice that they were a nice bunch to hang out with.

I sighed as I drove back to Seattle. I drove around for awhile and stopped for lunch and dinner before finally entering my apartment. I checked in with Ma and Pa through our telepathic communicator. I also said hi to Mimi and cursed her good for nothing husband still quiet unhappy with him.

'And here I thought that he was my friend. Back-stabbing fucker.' I mumbled to myself as I moved around in my home and called in a night.


	12. Chapter 12

**EPOV**

"Tell me more about him. How did you two meet?" asked Alice, as she had insisted I call her as she hated her first name. We were sitting at the Cullen's backyard enjoying the sun's rare appearance in Forks. It was Thursday now.

I have told her along with the whole Cullen clan about her human life as she asked about it. And as I have expected she hadn't taken it well. Who would after knowing that their own parents sent them to asylum just because they didn't understand their child's abilities? That they couldn't handle that their child was different? And not to mention the horrible and torturous treatment that child had to endure even when nothing was wrong with the child. Of course she was devastated. But because of Jasper and her family's love and comfort she bounced back. Now after two days, sitting in the backyard she wanted to know about her maker who loved her like a daughter and sacrificed himself to save her. Jasper had also joined us as he too wanted to know about the great man who saved his mate and was there for her in her dark times.

"George" I sighed "George Dale Bernard, I met him during the seventeen hundreds. I was staying in Minnesota at the time. I was on one of my regular runs when I heard a painful sound bellowing from within the woods. So, obviously I changed my course and ran in that direction while focusing with my mind to find out the cause. I saw a newborn vampire filled with rage fighting his own maker. There were bodies of four humans lying haphazardly on the ground completely drained of blood. The older vampire was trying to control the newborn from going on a rampage but was failing miserably against the newborn's strength. The newborn ripped him into pieces until nothing was left of him. I read in his mind his intent to destroy everything and anything that came up in his path.

I couldn't let that happen. I reached him in time and pinned him face first on the ground. He struggled but his efforts were futile against my strength. When he realized that, he gave up and then did something that completely shocked me. He broke down sobbing. Huge gut wrenching sobs wracked his huge frame. I didn't know what to do. He had me flabbergasted; one moment he was heading on a rampage and the next he was having a meltdown. For a moment I thought maybe he was not right in his mind. Then I caught some glimpse of faces in his minds and gathered that they were his family. He had quite a sharp memory of his human life."

"What happened next?" Emmett asked intrigued. I chuckled when I noticed that the whole Cullen family has gathered now to listen. I remembered the time when my grandmother would narrate some stories to us when we were kids.

"Turns out that it's only been a few days less than a week since he woke up into his new life. He was about thirty five. He was originally from Kansas and had come here in hopes of finding some work so he could support his family. He had an ailing mother and a pregnant wife back home. He also had two kids from his first wife- a son and a daughter. They had been struggling with finances. His trip was the last hope for them. But the vampire killed it all and when he realized what he has done what has happened to him, in his grief stricken rage he lashed out. He couldn't handle the fact that he would never be able to see his family again and he knew that without him they will be destroyed not just emotionally but financially as well. I felt for him and let him go.

He didn't move from his place on the ground and laid there for days in mourning. All my attempts to cheer him up failed. He didn't even feed as he felt guilty for taking human lives. By then I have already heard of Carlisle and his lifestyle. That gave me an idea which would give him hope and help him come out of his grief. By then a month had gone by since he had last fed weakening him."

"A month?" Gasped Jasper "But he was a newborn. It isn't possible."

"I know. He had immense self-control just like Carlisle. So I believed that my suggestion will work out."

"I believe that you got him to feed from animals but something tells me that you have had to make a bargain to convince him to feed. Isn't it?" Carlisle asked and I chuckled.

"Perceptive Carlisle, Yes I did make a deal with him. I promised him to help perfect his control and re-unite him with his family." All of them gasped at that. There were cries of protest but I silenced them all.

"I knew what I was doing. There was no question about exposing any of your secrets. I am well aware of the rules of your kind. George's pain had pierced my heart. I couldn't just turn away. So, I did what I felt was right. And I DO NOT REGRET IT." I yelled out the last words punctuating each one. I took a couple of deep breaths to calm myself down before continuing.

"During the time he had laid comatose, I had sent a letter with some money to his family. I had gotten the address from his mind. I had explained in the letter that George had caught some flu and was being treated and he had also got himself a job. When I told all this to George he rejoiced and that was the first time since we crossed paths that his eyes showed some of the hope he had lost. He and I from then on worked harder on controlling his thirst. It took another three months and finally we succeeded. The day we started our journey to his home he was bouncing all over the place. I teased him all the way back home. We have formed a strong bond. We had continued sending letters and money to his family during the time he had struggled."

"Did he lose control?"

"No, he didn't. You wouldn't believe me but he spent his next twenty five years with his family. His mother died after ten years of his return. His wife gave birth to a son. He watched his children grow and get married. He left his family when his wife died. He watched over them from afar for awhile and then backed away slowly."

"But how could nobody noticed his changed appearance?"

"Simple I had someone's help in that. One of my kind had the gift of changing appearances. He helped George on my behalf."

"Wow that was a nice thing to do." Esme said and everyone agreed except me because in the end I still failed my friend and let him die. Jasper sensed my emotion and changed the topic. I shot him a grateful smile. As the attention shifted to different subjects I excused myself and made my way to Seattle.

The Cullens had been welcoming and even asked me to move in with them. But I have refused. I still hadn't disclosed what I really am. Living with them will bring unnecessary attention to me. As if being a new student at school would be any more appealing. Oh yes I have decided to attend high school as a sixteen year old as a junior.

I sometimes wish that I hadn't stopped aging when I turned eighteen. My siblings hadn't. Normally the aging stops around our mid-twenties but I have to be an anomaly, haven't I? Due to my age I have to go through high school again and again which was my purgatory.

Oh well at least I have company this time from whom I don't have to hide myself.

Not all the time I had spent with them had been so emotional. There were good times too. Really the Cullens were a nice bunch. Emmett, Alice and I have hit it off so well like three musketeers. All three of us had bonded over our cheerful personalities and of course over our evil minds. Seriously in last three days we had pulled so many pranks that Carlisle had to ground us all. Of course I was exempted from that as I was a guest and no one can ignore my charms. I worked it on Esme and she excused me from the punishment.

Yesterday I had asked Alice something I had looked over due to too many things going on. It happened when her visions disappeared again. She had been looking for a human girl who was her best friend and knew exactly what they were. I didn't have any problem with that but curiosity got the best of me.

"Hey Alice who is that human girl?" I asked and she panicked. "Oh come on seriously you think I would hurt her. I was just curious. And I also asked I could have just easily pulled out that information out of your head without you ever knowing. That should tell you something." I told her with my eyebrow raised.

"Sorry, I just reacted on instinct. She is Bella, my best friend and I love her like a sister."

"And who knows what you are." I stated.

"She does. She is trustworthy." I chuckled.

"You don't have to convince me Alice. Actually I was wondering about something else."

"What?"

"During the fight I noticed your visions turned black and the same thing happened a few minutes ago. Why is that?"

"Oh that. It's those dogs. They disrupt with my visions. Whenever they are around my visions disappear. It's distressing and gives me headaches too." I frowned at that.

"Shape shifters?" I asked when she nodded I continued "I think I can help with that. Give me your hands Alice and close your eyes. Just relax." She did as asked. I closed my eyes as well and concentrated only on her mind. I searched through her mind and found the center of her power. I concentrated until the small glow of her power shone brightly and slowly pulled myself out of her mind. When our connection broke I opened my eyes and she did the same.

"Now try again. Look for them." I read her mind as she was pulled into a vision. But before I could make sense of the vision I was knocked backwards by some force which I later noticed that Alice was hugging the shit out of me. Her squeals were so loud that my ears were ringing from it. It only was for a few minutes as she was ripped off of me and I saw her held by Jasper protectively behind him. I rolled my eyes at him and stood up.

"Really Jasper, how many times I have to tell you that I see her just as my sister? And don't you think I was the one needed protecting as I was the one being choked by this little bundle of energy. Huh?" I asked him with my hands on my hips.

"Sorry I just reacted on instinct." He said sheepishly and I huffed at him.

"Jazzy I can see. I can see. I can see." Alice said jumping around excitedly. By now all of them have gathered around us watching Alice in amusement.

"Holy shit Alice, you can see. You can see. You can see." Emmett joined her but then stopped frowning. "But haven't you always been able to? Dude you have just realized that." That earned him a slap on the head from Rose.

"Shut up you idiot. I mean I can see the wolves now in my visions. Edward helped me." She beamed. Well that started another round of questionings.

**X-X-X-X**

On Friday I decided to stay at my apartment and informed the Cullens about that. The day went by me lazing around. I tried some new recipes to entertain myself simultaneously destroying the kitchen.

I played some piano, watched movies and did the cleaning and laundry. I was still not satisfied. I didn't want to be alone. I was getting restless. I checked in with my family as per my routine. By the evening I was climbing up the walls.

What was I thinking? I had never been able to stay alone for long. I missed my family like crazy but I was determined to make it on my own. It was about time that I did.

In the end when I couldn't take it any more I decided to visit the Cullens. It was only five in the evening. I will be able to make it in time with my driving.

On the way I called them to inform them of my arrival but it went to voice mail. So, I left a message thinking they must have gone hunting.

As I entered Forks I noticed a small despicable car coming from the opposite side. Suddenly there was a screeching sound as the driver lost control and hit the tree. I immediately pulled the breaks and jogged human speed towards the car to see if the driver has been injured.

As I came closer the driver side door opened and a small figure stepped out shakily obviously due to the accident. I noticed that it was a girl and she was wobbly on her feet still shaken. She closed the door and leaned against it. I couldn't see her face as it was covered by the veil of her long chocolate brown tresses.

I slowly took a step in her direction. She hadn't noticed me yet.

"Are you alright?" She gasped startled and whipped around to face me. As her eyes met my own I froze.

I was met with a pair of wide, warm chocolate brown eyes looking right back into my own green ones. My world tilted from its axis. A heat flooded through me but it was different kind of heat-not burning.

It was glowing.

Everything inside me came undone. All the lines that held me to my life were sliced apart in swift cuts, like clipping the strings of a bunch of balloons. Everything that made me who I was, disconnected from me in that second and floated up into space.

I was not left drifting. A new string held me where I was.

Not one string but a millions. Not strings but steel cables. All million steel cables tying me to one thing- to the very center of the universe.

The gravity of the earth no longer tied me to the place where I stood.

It was the girl standing in front of me.

She was my life now. And I couldn't live without her.

I would do anything for her, **be** anything for her.

I knew what just happened.

I found my mate.

I imprinted.


	13. Chapter 13

**BPOV**

"_Alright, care to hear some scary stories?"_

Seth's words were still ringing in my ears as Jake dropped me off at my home. He kept asking me if I was fine or should he stay with me. I refused saying that I was really tired and needed sleep. Thankfully he backed off and left.

I numbly made my way to my room and lay down on my bed thinking about the legends Seth told me about. He didn't realize it but I did. He thought them just as legends but they were real. How could they not with the Cullens standing proof to them?

The Cullens, I can't believe it. They were vampires, blood-drinkers or the cold ones as the legends call them. My head was spinning with the information overload. How could Alice lie to me? I thought she was my best friend. I was just a human pet she kept around to entertain her. This thought brought out the anger. I was so angry and betrayed.

The whole trip had ended in disaster. I wish I never went there. I wish I never learned the truth. Ugh… I couldn't shut my mind off. So, I took a sleeping pill and went to bed.

I woke up next morning quite early still undecided what to do with the information I learned yesterday. I don't know. Should I just confront her or just pretend that nothing happened? I was still thinking about it as I dressed and fixed myself breakfast that the door bell rung.

It was early Sunday morning. I wondered who that could be. I opened the door and came face to face with Alice.

I let out a gasp taking a step backward from her unconsciously in fright. I wasn't ready to face her yet.

I noticed that Alice's face fell with my reaction and then understanding dawn on her.

"A….alice? Wh…wh at are you doing here?" I asked my voice came out shaky. She sighed.

She raised her hands indicating that she meant no harm and said, "Bella I know that you know about us, being vampires. How? I don't know but that's a conversation for later. Right now, you need to come to the hospital with us. It's Charlie."

"H…hospital? Why Alice? Wha…" I stopped mid sentence and all the color drained from my face. She began to shake her head and she rushed to explain.

"No no Bella Charlie is not dead. But he has been in an accident. Carlisle is treating him. That's why we are here to take you there. Whatever you think of us Bella but I still love you like a sister. I couldn't leave you alone in this time when you need a friend."

I was grateful and tears sprung in my eyes... Next thing I knew I hugged her and choked out a quiet 'thanks'. We then piled in the car and drove off to the hospital.

In the hospital, we went straight to the waiting area of the OR. The doctor explained everything to me and I signed the papers as Charlie's next of kin. And then began the waiting. I was getting impatient and jittery with worry over my Dad. Jake tried to talk to me but I was too clouded with worry that I didn't even pay him any attention. I asked Alice to stay by my side as now I realized that all my worries were meaningless regarding her intentions.

After what felt like forever, Carlisle came out.

"How is he? Is he alright? Tell me Carlisle. Charlie is going to be fine, right?" I asked frantically.

"He is fine and sleeping right now. The surgery was successful. He had an open fracture in his leg that needed the operating. He will be able to make full recovery but he would need the physiotherapy for some time. Other than that he had minor head injury nothing serious, bruised ribs and a broken wrist. That was a clean break. He needs to stay in the hospital for now. We want to monitor him in case we missed something. But Bella, he is going to need help moving around when he gets home. With your school and all that would be difficult for you and not to say uncomfortable. Do you know someone who could help you?"

"I will do it." We all whipped around to see Sue standing behind us. I noticed her hostile stare and the distance she kept from the Cullens. "I can stay with you Bella or Charlie and you can move in with us."

"That's very kind of you Sue but I can't drop my studies. Dad will have a coronary if I did. Forks High had limited advance programs and I doubt that school at reservation will be any better. Not to mention that he would also not be comfortable imposing on you Sue. I am sorry. Let's just leave up to Dad. You can come stay with us if Dad agrees but what about Seth?"

"Don't worry about him Bella. Let's just wait for Charlie." Sue replied and went to sit on one of the chairs as far as she could and keeping us in her line of sight.

I noticed her behavior but kept silent about it. I went to see Charlie. Sue visited him too. Dad came out of unconsciousness for only few minutes but he was too loopy from all the medication to make any sense. So, we left him to rest. When it was getting late, Alice asked me to come stay with them for the night. Hearing this Jake butted his head in.

"Bella is staying with me. I am taking her to my home. Let's go Bella." He growled not even looking at me. He glared at Alice which just pissed me off. I stood gaping at his ridiculous behavior.

"Excuse me, who do you think you are? And when did I agree to come with you? You didn't even have the decency to ask and now you are ordering me around." I seethed.

"Bella I didn't mean it that way." He tried to save his face.

"Save it. I don't have time for your biased attitude right now. Let's go Alice. I am tired and we have school tomorrow."

Without wasting any time we went to the car where she explained herself.

"I know Alice. I won't lie. I was dubious at first when I came to know that you are a vampire. I didn't want to believe it but all the clues were pointing in that direction. I felt betrayed and hurt that you lied to me. Then I got really angry that you played with my emotions. For a moment there I thought that you were using me as your human pet to amuse yourself which made me angrier. But now I know better. I am sorry I doubted you. I thought I lost my best friend." I sniffled.

She pulled me in her arms. To lighten the mood she said, "You sure had one hell of a weekend, didn't ya?" I chuckled and nodded.

As soon as I entered my bedroom, I went about my nightly routine and fell in to the bed. I was out like a light.

On Monday it was repeat of Friday all over again. I was pretty annoyed as I manage to keep in spot light without even wanting it. As soon as the school was finished for the day, I prepared some food for myself and packed some for Dad and drove to the hospital. I stayed with him and did my homework when he slept.

I went home when Carlisle insisted that it was getting late. He informed me that Dad was making nice recovery so he will be released tomorrow afternoon. I was happy. I updated Mom, Billy and Sue on Dad's condition. Alice stayed with me again for the night and she told me more about her family, her gift among many other things.

Sue arrived early morning on Tuesday and assured me that she will take care of the preparations for Dad's arrival. I went to school somewhat relieved thanks to her. I promised myself to make Dad's favorite dish for the dinner as in celebration. And I did exactly that. Alice joined us too. It was then that I noticed Sue's behavior change again. I wasn't surprised but what surprised me was that Dad was acting distant and cautious of Alice too.

I shrugged it off for the time being. It wasn't until Thursday that Dad asked me to go visit La Push for some tribal meeting that I grew suspicious and asked him about it. But he didn't answer me just told me to go attend the meeting and that I will get my answers then. I didn't push him again mindful of his condition and agreed to go. Sue had been coming at our house to take care of Dad in my absence. So I knew she would be here when I went to the reservation.

On Friday, I woke up with an anxious feeling in my stomach. I went through my day as usual but the feeling didn't go away.

The uncomfortable feeling just grew more as I drove to the reservation after school. I had stopped at my home to leave my books and bag there. As soon as I reached Billy's place, Jake bounded up to my truck and yanked open my door nearly making me fall out. I caught myself in time and then he engulfed me in his bear hugs.

"Ugh… let go Jake." I choked out. He did. He was vibrating with excitement and sporting a huge blinding smile.

"Hey Bella, I am glad you came."

"Uh… thanks but could you please stop choking me every time we meet?" I asked but he just laughed it off. I was being pretty serious.

We made our way to some community hall where some people were gathered already. They looked important. Jake pointed out that some of them were tribal elders and member of the tribal council. Some of them were the protectors of the land and the tribe.

The meeting started and the elders told about the legends one by one. Some of them I have already heard from Seth while others were completely new to me. I listened to them fascinated. I didn't agree with the way they saw Cullens as the monsters but kept quiet about it. I thought that I was worrying about nothing.

Well I thought that out too soon as the legends shifted towards the topic of imprinting. It was an interesting phenomenon. One of the elders Quil Sr. addressed the group then.

"I know some of you are wondering why this meeting has been carried out? And I know you all are wondering why an outsider is sitting in this meeting? As you see only the imprints are allowed to sit in the meetings other than the council and the pack members. And there are now two new imprints present among us. They needed to be told about our ancestry and our heritage. So here we are celebrating their bonds and welcoming them." Everyone cheered at that. "Congratulations Jared and Kim. Congratulations Jacob and Bella." I froze stunned. My blood turned to ice. There were cheering going around as everyone congratulated us. The pieces clicked and I understood that they were congratulating Jacob's imprint. They thought that I was his imprint.

I turned to Jake and saw that he wasn't even denying that. In fact he was ecstatic. What the hell? What is going on?

"Stop it" The words slipped from my mouth before I could stop them. "Just stop it." I yelled gaining everyone's attention. "I am not his imprint or whatever the fuck it is. This is some kind of a misunderstanding."

"Bella just calm down. I know it is lot to take in but…" Jake started to say but I cut him off.

"Are you kidding me now? How could I calm down? Tell them the truth Jake that this is just a big misunderstanding."

"There is no so such thing Bella. You are my imprint, my soul mate. I love you." I was speechless. I backed away from him shaking my head not knowing what to say.

"You…" I shook my head again. "I told you before time and time again that I only see you as a brother and you didn't mind. Now all of a sudden you love me?"

"It happened alright. I can't exactly control who I imprint on." After a pause he added "Look it will be all the easier if you just accept it. We can be so good together. We are meant to be. Why can't you see it?" His comment just pissed me the hell off.

"I do not love you. I will never love you. I will no way in hell accept this imprint bullshit. This is all bullshit. You can't bully me into loving you. It will never happen." I seethed. Jake started to shake in anger and everyone backed off. Billy wheeled forward.

"Calm down Jake. Get yourself in control." Then he turned to me. "Bella I see you as my daughter. I know this is all new to you but the imprint bond is sacred to us. You can't just deny that. Even Charlie agrees to this." At Dad's name all the air leave me in a whoosh. Dad knew. He knew and still he sent me here. Tears pricked at the corners of my eyes. I don't know what to feel at this revelation.

"I am leaving." I said as I turned to walk away but a hand on wrist stopped me.

"You can't leave Bella. You belong here now with me. I am sorry but you are going to stay here with me, your imprintee as per tradition. We already had that talk with Charlie." I was floored. I wretched my hand out of his grasp.

"I don't give a fuck about your traditions. I am not staying here."

"You are not leaving Bella." He yelled at me. "I am not letting you go to those leeches."

"You are not my father or my keeper. I can do whatever I want. And those _leeches_ are way better than your bullying and egoistical ass." I yelled back. This threw him over the edge as he started shaking badly. Sam pulled me and Billy back in time as Jake exploded into a huge russet horse sized wolf. I stumbled back in shock and landed on my butt.

"Emily take her to our house and keep an eye on her. Quil go with them." I heard Sam say. Then I was being towed away to a house. I didn't even protest as I was still reeling with shock. As soon as we reach their house they locked me in one of the rooms. I didn't come out of the shock until I felt vibration in my pocket. I checked to see my cell phone. It was put on vibration. There was a message from Alice.

'Alice must have seen this.' I thought as my fingers worked on my phone shakily to open up the message through my blurred vision. I didn't even notice that I was crying until now. How did I get myself in this horrible mess?

The message said, 'Bella I am so sorry. I didn't see it until it was too late. I put your phone on vibration as I saw that you will need it but didn't know why. Bella you have to run from there. Emily will be coming in soon as Quil leaves. Check your other pocket. I sneaked in a small piece of cloth dabbed in chloroform. I saw you will need it. Use it on Emily and be careful. Emily's car is in the driveway. You will find the key in her purse which is lying in the kitchen. We will distract the wolves until you escape. Please hurry. You don't have much time.'

I checked my pocket and found the cloth. I hesitated for a second but then decided to go with what Alice said as I trusted her and knew that it would not harm Emily.

As Alice predicted Emily entered the room and put the tray of food for me. As soon as she turned to go back I jumped and put the cloth on her nose and mouth. She struggled a bit and then went limp in my arms. I carefully lied her down on the floor and made a mad dash for the kitchen. I found the purse and got the keys.

I knew I didn't have much time so, I hurriedly went to the car and put it in ignition and sped down the street towards the border.

I didn't stop until I made it out of the reservation but I didn't drive to Forks, my mind unconsciously making the decision for me. I didn't want to go to Dad's after hearing what I heard from Billy and Jacob. And now that I was aware of the wolves, I know that if I went to the Cullens they will be in danger from the wolves.

I didn't want them to fight for me and put themselves in harm's way. So, I drove away from Forks to unknown destination. I didn't know where to go. I just knew that I didn't want to go back to Forks, anywhere but there.

Tears are running down my cheeks as I realize just how things had gotten worse in just a day. I wipe my face with the back of my hand but I was shaking so badly that I lose control of the car which did not help me in the least. I pulled the breaks and ended up crashing into a tree.

I shakily got out of the car and leaned against it and tried to calm myself. I didn't even notice anyone nearby until I heard his voice.

"Are you alright?" I gasped startled and whipped around to face the person.

I saw a pair of sparkling, emerald green eyes staring right back into my own brown ones. I stared at him wide-eyed and my breathing hitched. The man in front of me was so extra-ordinarily beautiful that I had to blink twice before I could fully focus. He had the most defined, incredible jaw-line which complimented his other equally beautiful features. His nose was quite angular giving his face a chiseled look. His hair was a wild mess and a shade of bronze with red tints in it or what could I see due to car headlights. The man looked like pure sin. He had moved closer to me during my staring.

When I looked into his eyes I had forgotten what I was doing and where I was. I shook myself out of it only to get entranced by his breathtaking crooked grin and his lips which were completely kissable, broadcasting straight white teeth.

I basically had to tear my eyes away from his lips before I actually did lean in and kiss him.

That though stopped me up short. What the…? What was I thinking? Kiss him? Jeez Bella creep much. You didn't even know the guy. He could be a serial killer or something.

No, he can't be. Someone so beautiful can't be someone horrible. Something in me told me that he won't hurt me. And there was this strange tugging in my chest that was pulling me to him. I was pulled out of my strange musings by him.

"Hey are you alright? Are you hurt?" He asked in his musical voice. His voice was like warm honey that washed all over me engulfing me making me shiver slightly. Not the bad kind, the good one, the delicious one. That never happened to me. I never ever reacted like that to any guy. No one made me feel the things that this devastatingly beautiful stranger made me feel. It was all so confusing.

Damn! Who was he? And what was he doing to me?


	14. Chapter 14

**Alice POV**

"That fucking bastard" I growled loudly and stood from my bedroom floor where I was designing some new outfits for the upcoming girl's choice dance at school when I had this vision.

Jazz feeling my rage appeared right next to me trying to calm me down.

"What is it, Darling?" He asked.

"Those vile disgusting dogs had planned to have Bella trapped at the reservation. I knew something was amiss. I had this bad feeling about this. That's why I was so apprehensive of her going back there. I should have seen it before."

I was pacing furiously in my bedroom. By now all the family has gathered there hearing all this.

"I really don't understand your sick obsession with that human, Alice. Why do you keep bringing all of us into this stupidity? You will bring this whole family down. I didn't know you were so selfish." Rosalie spat at me. I growled at her in warning ready to lay into her.

"Rose enough. We have had this discussion before. There is no need to rehash it." Carlisle interrupted and then turned to me "Why did the wolves force her Alice? I don't understand."

"They think we had somehow casted some kind of black magic spell on to her. They had manipulated Charlie into agreeing of her staying at the reservation. They had him brainwashed against us too, Carlisle. But this is not the worst of all. What no one know and that includes the wolves itself that that vile mutt Jacob had had in his head that he would utilize this time to coerce Bella to have a relationship with him even if he has to force her into it." I growled out. The whole family growled at hearing this, Emmett being the loudest.

"What the hell are we waiting for then? Why aren't we ripping those dogs yet?" Emmett yelled in rage.

"Emmett we don't want any confrontations th…" Carlisle started but Rosalie cut him off.

"Are you fucking kidding me Carlisle? You heard Alice what that mutt has planned for Bella. I don't give a fuck about anyone but no one and I mean no one deserves that fate Carlisle." Rosalie spat out barely controlling herself. Emmett stepped up wrapping her in his arms.

Everyone agreed to what Rose said. No one knew better than her the horror and pain of being in that situation.

"Carlisle we respect you and your ways of living but this time you have to agree that they had crossed the line. It isn't the first time either. We had been far too forgiving every time one of them had violated the treaty. But this is taking it too far." I said

"I agree Carlisle. As much as I don't want any of my children fighting but they have Bella who we consider as one of our own now. She is a Cullen now. It doesn't matter if she is a human. You have said it yourself." Esme said.

"I know Esme. I didn't say that we won't be doing anything. I just don't want any of us to fight if we can help it. Isn't there any other way Alice?" Carlisle asked

I searched several scenarios through my visions and after many failed attempts I came up with one. I smiled big.

"Yes, I found it. But Carlisle you have to let us children deal with it. I promise there would be no fighting and Bella would be out of there without alerting the wolves." I rushed out.

"What do we need to do?" Emmet asked.

"We just have to distract them so that Bella can make her escape. But we have to get them all together at one place. Emmett you have to get their attention. And Jasper you will have to work your magic on them."

"Awesome." Emmett cheered.

"On it Darling." Jasper said with a smirk.

With plans in place we all ran to the border deep in to the woods away from the roads to give Bella leeway for her escape. I stopped a few miles before reaching the border and send Bella a message informing her of our plan and reassuring her that she is not alone. We have her back. I have had some weird vision of me sneaking a chloroform dipped cloth in her jeans pocket and silencing her cell putting it on vibrator mode. I tried to see what that meant but failed. So, I did as I saw and now it was clear to me what it was for. I just hope that she made it out of there fast because if she didn't then we might have to cross the treaty in turn declaring a war against the wolves.

As soon as we reached the border, one of the wolves patrolling the border leapt out of his hiding place and Emmett intercepted him by holding the wolf by his neck and pinned him down to the ground. He locked eyes with the wolf and said in a menacing and taunting voice.

"Tsk tsk tsk is that what you all got pup?" He laughed. The wolf howled warning the others and not a moment later the other wolves appeared one by one and the black wolf stood in the lead. I checked through my visions and was satisfied that all of them were here except one who would be joining soon enough. We just have to keep them engaged until then. Their leader or the Alpha ran back behind the woods and then Sam Uley emerged in his human form.

"What the hell is going over here? What is the meaning of this, Carlisle?" He said addressing Carlisle.

"Nothing is going on here. We just wanted to talk but one of your pack members attacked us." Carlisle replied.

Sam looked at the wolf pinned by Emmett to the ground. Emmett stood up with a huff throwing a warning look towards it. Sam turned to Carlisle then.

"What is it you want to talk about? Hurry it up because we have more important things to do." He said in arrogance. Carlisle started to speak but Jasper intervened.

"May I, Carlisle?" He asked. Carlisle nodded and Jasper stepped forward. He took on his menacing posture going into his Southern wars temperament.

"We want you to return Bella back home safely." He said shocking Sam but he composed himself quickly. The russet color wolf growled at this. Emmet, Rose, Jasper and I growled back knowing now that it was none other than Jacob fucking Black.

"That's none of your business." Sam said.

"Oh, but it is. You see what you don't realize is that taking Bella is a direct attack on our family as for all of your kind information, SHE IS A CULLEN. And you have messed with the wrong person here." Jasper said in a low threatening voice.

At this the russet colored wolf lunged at Jasper but we already expected that so Emmett stopped him and Jasper used his empathy on him making him weaker and weaker until he turned back to his human form. Emmett leaped off of him but Jacob didn't move as he was under Jasper's influence still.

"She is NOT a Cullen. She is MINE. You would never be able to see her again. I'll make sure of that." The pathetic dog wheezed out from the ground.

"Let him go. You have violated the treaty. This is war." Sam growled and the other wolves growled in agreement.

We all laughed at their absurdity and arrogance. Seriously they have no limits to their arrogance.

"We wouldn't even think about that if we were you." I sang out. Then added more seriously. "Your own pack members attack us for no reason at all right in front of you. All we did was defend ourselves and you blame us for breaking the treaty? Seriously?" I asked leaving the alpha 'snort' – add sarcasm here- speechless.

"We will discuss this later but the more important thing here is we want Bella back. Send her back home or else." Jasper said calmly.

"The hell we will. She is Jacob's imprint. So, she is one of us now. So you can just get the hell out of here. We are not scared of you leech." Sam growled.

"Wrong words" He growled and started working his magic on the wolves as one by one they all fell down on the ground phasing back in to their human forms.

Sam's face was priceless as he saw his pack fall down. I mentally thanked Edward as he was the one who has helped Jasper take more control of his gift and has helped him in learning to shut off and on his gift. Edward has done his mind thing on Jasper too as he had done with me. This has enhanced Jasper's empathetic abilities too. That's why he was able to take down all of the wolves easily.

"What the hell are you doing?" Sam screamed.

"I don't know what you are talking about." Jasper shrugged off in a nonchalant manner.

"I know it's you. Stop whatever you are doing." Sam growled "Why the hell can't I phase?" he screamed causing us to laugh.

Jasper turned his attention to Jacob who was still lying on the ground. He made him feel the pain of worst kind causing him to scream. He let off of him after few minutes as Jacob passed out. Sam screamed all the while to stop him but unable to do anything.

I searched for Bella in my visions and saw her crossing the border and driving away. Then I saw Quil, another wolf bursting through the trees with the news of Bella's escape. I sighed in relief. I told all of my family members of this in our code words. We turned to leave but before we did that, Jasper turned to address Sam for the last time.

"This was just the trailer. Don't live in an illusion that we agreed to a treaty because we are scared of you. We agreed to it to just maintain the peace. That was only me you were facing and look what happened to your pack. Think what will happen if you face all six of us. This will be in the best of all your interest if you just stayed away from Bella from now on because next time there will be no warning.

Oh one more thing, we are not too fond of confrontations. So, we may hand over this job to the rulers of our kind. One of whom holds a particular distaste and grudge over wolves. They have guards with more deadly and gifted vampires than you can ever imagine. Remember one phone call and your entire tribe will be a thing of a history. Just one phone call." He said in a deadly calm voice.

And then we were off. As we were running I checked out on Bella again and found her gone. I stopped dead in my tracks as I couldn't locate Bella anymore as if she had just fallen off the earth. But before I start to freak out I hear a clear voice in my head.

'Your friend is safe and with me. Don't tell her father. Keep it to the Cullens. I'll have her back safely. She just needs space and time.'

I recognized that voice. It was Edward. But I couldn't understand how he got to her? And why and where did he take her? I shook myself out of it. I trusted him. If he said she will be safe then she will be. I relayed the message to everyone else after we entered our home.

* * *

**I know I know you all wanted me to forward the story and honestly I was working on Edward's POV for my next chapter but I got stuck in between. But don't worry I will put it up soon. I didn't want to leave you all hanging so, I just wrote Alice POV relaying her part in Bella's escape. I thought it has to be made known.**

**Aside from that, I appreciate all my readers and reviewers for their love support. That is what keeps me going.**

**So, until then**

**With lots of love**

**foreverLove87**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello readers,**

**Finally here is EPOV. I hope you enjoy it. And please let me know what you think about it.**

* * *

**EPOV**

'_The gravity of the earth no longer tied me to the place where I stood._

_It was the girl standing in front of me._

_She was my life now. And I couldn't live without her._

_I would do anything for her, __**be**__ anything for her._

_I knew what just happened._

_I found my mate._

_I imprinted.'_

She didn't answer me just kept staring at me wide-eyed and her breathing hitched. I now had moved closer to her during her staring. She looked to be engaged in some sort of internal battle. She shook herself out of whatever was going on in her pretty little head. I couldn't help give her one of my crooked grins. The pull was getting stronger and I had to fist my wrists at my sides to prevent myself from touching her, holding her in my arms.

My mating instincts were telling me that I have to tread carefully with my mate. Our kind depended on their instincts wholly when it came to their mates. Those instincts were never wrong and were never to be ignored or brushed aside.

"Hey are you alright? Are you hurt?" I asked again. This time she shivered slightly. I wondered if she was feeling cold. I couldn't tell. It was then I noticed that I couldn't hear what she was thinking. Not a whisper, nothing. It wasn't possible as everyone always thought of something or the other. Their minds were never blank unlike her. I have only encountered one other person whose mind I was incapable of hearing, our kind's leader, my great-great grandfather, Claudius. He was a shield, the strongest one at that. Is she some kind of shield too? That would explain the silence.

"I… I'm fine." She said in her sweet and melodic voice.

"Are you sure?" I asked again. I didn't believe her when she said she was fine. My instincts were telling me otherwise. But I didn't contradict her.

As I looked closer, I saw her eyes were bloodshot and there were dried tear tracks running down her cheeks. Now I was livid, absolutely furious. My mate had been hurt.

"If you are sure, I can drive you wherever you are going. I don't think your car will be able to move anytime soon. I was just driving to Forks, if you…." I trailed off as she started shaking badly with panic in her eyes.

"NO" she shouted "Not Forks, anywhere but there please." Tears were now falling freely from her eyes down her cheeks.

My chest constricted painfully seeing her like that. She looked so small and vulnerable. I couldn't take it anymore. She was scared. Something bad had happened to her and it was related to Forks. I wanted desperately to find out what and who had hurt her. Who had made her cry? But it would have to wait because right now what she needed was comfort and to feel safe.

'Screw careful, my mate needed me and I'll be damned if I left her hanging.' I thought.

In next moment, I had scooped her up in my arms and cradled her to my chest like a small child where she curled herself into me and cried holding me tightly. Her lack of resistance to a perpetual stranger holding her like this pleased me and comforted me that she too felt the connection of our bond and had willingly let me have her trust for the time being.

I raced towards my car and sat on the driver seat still holding her in my lap and sped towards my apartment back in Seattle. On my way, I sent a message to Alice telling her about her friend's whereabouts and well-being.

Yep, I had figured it out who my imprint was when I first looked at her at the accident site. She was none other than, Bella Swan, Alice's best friend.

My mind was running with possibilities in which my mate had been hurt. And believe me they weren't very good. It made me sick and angry. All my thinking distracted me from the annoying prickling in my eyes.

When I had finally made it to my place, Bella had cried herself to sleep. So, I carried her inside and tucked her in my bed in my bedroom and putting the covers over her after taking off her shoes.

I ran my fingers through her silky soft hair. I smoothed out the lines on her forehead with my fingers making her sigh softly.

"What happened to you my butterfly? Who hurt you?" I whispered but I didn't get any answers only the silence. It frustrated me that I couldn't search her mind for the answers. I had to wait for her to give them to me herself. It was irritating as hell. But I'll wait for her because she was worth it. I have waited for her for over five hundred years. Few more hours were nothing compared to that.

I sighed and left the room kissing her forehead lightly. I went to the living room and glanced at the clock to see it was almost 9 O'clock. As it was past dinner time I ordered take outs for myself and Bella to be on the safe side.

I was feeling edgy today as I hadn't hunted in awhile and had blood. It was a clear sign that I needed to do that soon. Our kind can survive on human food but our vampire half would make it presence known if we go longer without blood intake. We would start craving blood. Human food would start losing its appeal to us. It would no longer sustain us. So, we avoid such situations. I knew I needed to hunt. But considering the situation I have found myself in, I don't think it is going to happen anytime soon.

I can't leave Bella alone in an unknown place. But I couldn't possibly be around her when I am feeling shitty due to my lack of blood intake. That was not even an option. So, with a groan of disgust I made my way to the hidden compartment in the pantry of my place and took out the stored blood from the fridge. After heating it up in the oven, I drank it all and prayed to whoever is up there that it stays down. That I don't throw up. The stocked up blood is nasty as hell. Yeah and it isn't even funny, I tell ya. But I managed to keep it down although it took everything in me to do so.

I was still grimacing at the nasty taste it left in my mouth that I heard some rustling and whimpers coming from my room. I dashed inside to find Bella tossing and turning in the bed with sheets tangled up around her and mumbling in her sleep. She was having a nightmare.

"Stop…..No Jake. Please stop." I frowned hearing this. I heard fear in her voice letting me to believe this was another part of the reasoning for her being hurt. I stored that information for later evaluation.

Then she whimpered, "Why Daddy?" The sadness and hurt in her voice cut me deep. Tears had started leaking out of the corner of her eyes. Her face was pinched in sadness. I couldn't take it anymore. So, I moved closer and sat at the edge of the bed to wake her up.

"Hey there butterfly, wake up." I said gently shaking her. "Wake up, come on. Open those beautiful eyes for me." After a few more gentle shakes she woke up confused and looked around warily. Finally her eyes landed on me and she yelped in surprise. I laughed softly at her reaction.

"You didn't forget about me so soon, did you butterfly?" She just stared at me silently. "Because if you did, then I'll be very, very hurt." I said with fake hurt look which earned me a small smile. I didn't reacted outwardly but inside I was galloping around yelling and cheering for making her smile.

Damn! I have heard and saw in minds of several of our kinds how it is to be mated to someone felt. But to actually feel all of those things was surreal. I cleared my throat to speak again.

"So, I am Edward by the way. I think we really jumped that part." And then the most fascinating thing happened. She blushed adorably and smiled shyly. I cocked my head slightly in wonder and awe of this beautiful creature I was gifted with.

I vowed to myself to cherish her for the special and magnificent thing she was. Yeah I know I sound biased but come on she is my mate. I am allowed to do that. Sue me.

"I am Bella." She said.

"I know who you are." At her confused expression I elaborated, "I know you through Alice. I was curious to meet the badass Bella Swan who was friends with the vampires and hangs out with the wolves. But I didn't quite imagine it this way. And before you go into panic yes I know all about them. I am friends with them." She nodded silently. She was being quite and I wondered if she was always like this or just right now? I shook my head I never had to wonder about things before. I always knew or picked it out of others minds but she was a mystery to me.

'What not happy about not being the know-it-all anymore, huh?' Great inner I make its appearance again.

'Shut up, why do you always have to annoy me? Don't you have other things to do?'

'No annoying you is my favorite thing to do.'

'Grr….'

"Oh! Whe…where are we?" She asked in her soft voice snapping me out of my inner musings.

"We are in Seattle, at my apartment. I am sorry I didn't know where else to take you. You didn't want to go to Forks. So…" I replied with a shrug.

"It's okay. You don't have to apologize. In fact, I should be the one apologizing. Since I impose …" I cut her off with a snort.

"Are you kidding me Butterfly? Imposed on me? Well then I am quite honored to have someone as beautiful as you IMPOSE on me. Sure impose away butterfly. I wouldn't mind. In fact, I welcome it." She blushed at that and smiled.

Then we heard the doorbell ringing.

"The food is here. I hope you are hungry because I ordered plenty." She tried to refuse but her stomach growled betraying her. I raised my brow in amusement and she blushed furiously and got out of the bed to get freshen up.

I opened the door and paid the delivery guy. I took the food bags from him and put them on the kitchen counter.

I started taking out the plates and other things. I set up the table for both of us. It had been more than fifteen minutes and she still hadn't returned. I went back to the room only to find it empty and the bathroom locked. I heard the water running and on hearing closely I could hear the muffled sobs coming from inside.

I knocked on the bathroom door and called out for her. When she didn't open it I grew concerned and threw open the door only to stop dead looking at my love's small frame huddled in a corner shaking with sobs. She had herself curled tightly in a ball. My heart lurched at the sight. I felt the familiar prickling in my eyes that I hated the most. I gritted my teeth to stop the damn tears.

You see I had this annoying tendency to produce tears when I see anyone cry. I was horrible at handling the people who are crying because I usually joined them. Yeah I was a sensitive little fucker. It wasn't very manly thing do. And I hated it because all my brothers, brother-in-laws made fun of me for it. Calling me a cry baby. Well they did until my sisters and sister-in-laws intervened and had them on their knees begging for mercy. Then I was the one laughing at them. Ah what fun days there were?

So, back to the present, I was fighting tears myself but it wasn't easy. I had learned to control them with time. But at this moment all my control snapped because my other half, my love, my mate and my everything was in pain and I was unable to do anything to stop the pain.

For the second time in a day I carried her in my arms and took her to my bed laying both of us down letting her cry while holding her to me. I buried my face in her hairs hugging her close. I felt something roll down my cheeks and I knew I was crying too.

'Damn fucking traitor tears' I thought as I sniffled. As soon as that happened, Bella stiffened and pulled back to look me in my face.

She had shocked disbelieving look on her pretty face. Although her eyes were red from crying and tears running down her ample cheeks, she still looked adorable and cute to me.

'Way to impress your mate dumbass. Now she will never see you more than a pansy ass who cries at stupid things.'

"Are you crying?" she asked shocked. I tried hiding my face and avoid looking her way and tried to brush it off.

'Too late jackass. She already saw your chick moment.'

'SHUT UP' I growled in my mind.

"No, I wasn't crying. It's just your hair. They got me in my eyes." I lied. Please believe me and let it go butterfly. Please. I prayed in my mind. And of course it went unanswered as she narrowed her eyes at me.

"Don't lie to me. You were crying. I even heard you sniffle." She stated. By now she had sat up in the bed and was now facing me with her arms crossed in front of her.

I huffed and gave up. I mean what was the point. She will find out eventually one way or the other.

"Fine, I was. Happy? Now can we go have dinner? I am starving." I tried to change the subject. No such luck.

"Why were you crying?" She asked further. I growled in annoyance and turned to convince her to let this go. But the look in her eyes told me I wouldn't be having any success in that department.

Apparently her own breakdown had been all but forgotten now. I huffed again and finally answered hastily.

"Look I don't do well with people crying okay? I just end up crying with them. I know it's a girly thing but I can't help it. I think Ma and all the women in my family are to blame for this. I am innocent in all this. I swear. I am not usually like this. They spoiled me. I am telling the truth. You can even ask them. They will tell you the same." I rambled up and stopped when I saw Bella pursing her lips tight to stop herself from laughing. I rolled my eyes and huffed yet again.

"Go ahead, let it out. Don't stop on my account." I haven't even finished my sentence that she bursted out laughing. I tried to look angry and upset but couldn't manage it. It was the first time that I had seen her laughing. It was the most melodious sound to my ears. It brought a smile to my lips.

I ended up joining her in her laughter. After some time when we calmed down, I led her to the bathroom. She was still giggling and smiling. She washed her face and hands to join me for dinner.

We ate up the food and played the game of twenty questions to get to know each other and most importantly keep the mood light. I could tell she wanted to distract herself from whatever was bothering her. So, I did just that. I kept her mind occupied with other things. We talked well past midnight.

"Are you ever going to tell me about what are you?" I was startled at her sudden line of questioning. "I know you are not human. You move too fast and your hearing is good too."

"I am impressed butterfly." And I was. I thought about letting her guess too like I had with the Cullens. But then thought that being my imprint gives her the right to know everything about me. "I am a were-pire. I am half vampire and half werewolf. Although I appear human but I am the most dangerous thing to encounter. More dangerous than the vampires, the werewolves and the shape shifters combined." Her eyes widened at that. "Scared now are we butterfly?" I smirked

"Of you?" She said with an adorable snort "In your dreams"

I raised my eyebrows in blatant disbelief. Then I flashed her wide, wicked smile.

"You really shouldn't have said that." I chuckled.

I growled lowly baring my teeth and half-crouched ready to pounce on my prey.

She backed away from me glaring.

"You wouldn't" She warned.

I leapt at her much fast for her to even register crashing us on the couch. I made sure that she wasn't hurt in any way.

"You were saying?" I growled playfully.

"That you are a – what was that you said- ah the pansy ass girly monster who cry when others cry." She teased laughing. This time I growled in warning only to make her laugh harder.

I stood up from above her and sat down on the other side of the couch pouting. I planned on ignoring her laughing.

See even my own mate, MY OWN FUCKING MATE, is making fun of me. Well let her make fun of me. I don't care.

"Aww don't be a spoil sport. You know it is funny. And I think its adorable too." She said hitting me on my arm. She thinks I am adorable. ADORABLE.

And just like that my world was suddenly very bright again.


	16. Chapter 16

**Hello readers, I am back. Enjoy this chapter and let me know your thoughts.**

* * *

**BPOV**

I felt comfortable – warm as I snuggled further into the soft cushy bed.

BED

That thought had me wide awake.

The last thing I remembered before falling asleep was watching a movie with Edward.

Edward, I sighed.

He must have carried me to bed. It was very thoughtful of him. I can't believe my luck having met him although the circumstances had been less than pleasant but I was grateful that I did.

When I first saw him at the road, I was blown over. He looked like the Greek god. He was Adonis reincarnate himself. When he smiled my heart stopped beating.

And when he held me during my breakdown, I melted into his arms. I was so comfortable to be there. I felt like I belonged there. I never wanted to leave that place ever. It was such a strange feeling for me considering that he was a complete stranger to me.

I didn't remember him putting me to bed and falling asleep. I was confused and surprised when I woke up later to find myself in a strange place.

He asked about my well-being. I just stared at him like some lunatic. His beauty and charm rendered me speechless. I mean could you really blame me?

During my second meltdown he again comforted me. I felt guilty and terrible about imposing my troubles on him. He told me he knew me through Alice which was surprising as she hadn't mention anything about him. I shrugged it off. He told me that they were friends and I trusted him. Why? I don't know. But I did.

On the other hand, as he held me I couldn't help but imagine what his lips would feel like against mine. And he smelled too good. I may or may not have sniffed him.

If was nice before he turned downright adorable when he admitted being getting emotional with crying people. I actually laughed how mortifying he looked when he admitted that. His cute ramblings tugged at my heart. I couldn't decide whether to hug him silly or to kiss the hell out of him.

'Yeah coming from a girl who has never been kissed.'

This put downer on my mood some. The remaining night passed on nicely as we ate and talked. He didn't ask me what troubled me. Not even once. Honestly I appreciated his effort to not ask me anything about what happened before. He somehow figured that I didn't want to think about the accident.

He told me that he was a were-pire. Of course I knew he couldn't be human. What's with his inhuman beauty and he had a kind of a powerful aura about him.

As I stood in the shower, I thought about all the feelings he was bringing up in me. Those feelings were so intense that they were overwhelming me but not in a bad way. But they confused me.

Every time we touched a jolt of electricity went through my spine making me shiver. My heart would start racing miles a minute.

I've always been shy and never made friends easily. In fact, Mom was my only true friend back at Phoenix until I moved to Forks and met Alice.

I've never had any boyfriend. No one had caught my interest. I didn't even have any crushes.

But now after meeting Edward, I couldn't stop thinking about him. He was constantly on my mind. I've felt the pull between us and the more time we spent together, the stronger it become. I can still feel the invisible force pulling me to him right now too. Like magnets.

It was all so confusing and weird.

I was startled out of my reverie by the sudden noise of music blaring. I dried myself and put on the clothes Edward put on the bed for me and made my way towards the noise. It was coming from the kitchen.

As soon as I reached the kitchen entry, I busted out laughing. I was laughing so hard that tears were running down my cheeks. There in the kitchen was Edward wearing shorts and T-shirt that fit his amazing torso snuggly I might add. He had his chef cap and apron on holding a spatula and was twirling and gyrating with the music and was doing a poor job at it.

"What" gasp "are you….. Doing?" I asked between laughs. He had stopped startled by my laughing and was now scowling at me in indignation.

"What does it look like?" he asked with mild annoyance due to my laughing.

"Uh…" I started to say but he cut me off thinking better off it.

"Never mind, I don't want to hear it." Then he added "Kids these days, I tell you. No sense of music and fun."

I ignored his music comment and raised my eyebrow at his 'kids' comment. That got me curious. We didn't get to talk about his real age. I mean, I knew he was eighteen as he stopped aging at that age in human years. But I didn't know for how long he had been eighteen.

"Kids huh? Exactly how old are you?" I asked curious and poured myself orange juice.

"Old enough to be your great-great add it many more times grandfather."

"What a hundred or something old?" I asked again sipping the juice. To which he snorted.

"More like five hundred or something." He said nonchalantly and I spat out the last gulp I took of the juice all over him in shock. I wasn't expecting that. He stood there covered in juice staring at me in shock. I spluttered out an apology. Then something flashed through his beautiful eyes too fast for me to catch on until I was covered in sticky juice too.

I gasped in disbelieve as he laughed at me mocking me. I was pissed. I grabbed the nearest thing to me which happened to be jelly and smeared it at his face while he was too busy laughing at my expense to notice my approach.

That shut him up and he growled, "Oh this is war." This started the famous food fight. He maintained human pace during the fight but still I lost the fight mostly due to being clumsy and poor at aiming while he was perfect at it.

When we had sufficiently destroyed the kitchen, the living room and successfully destroyed the breakfast, we decided to go out for food and some shopping for me. I had protested but he told me at least buy the necessities.

When we went out he took me for look around after the breakfast was done. He was a complete gentleman, opening doors and pulling out chairs. He was like my personal Mr. Darcy. It all felt like a date to me. I blushed at the thought and chastised myself. He was just being a good friend.

We didn't go back to his apartment. He decided to show me around Seattle. We went to the museum. Then he showed me the highlights in Seattle. I enjoyed every bit of it. At this point I had completely forgotten about the fiasco at home. I felt guilty knowing that Dad would be worried sick about me as I hadn't told him where I was.

But it went away as soon as Billy and Jake's words came back to me. And all I could think was that he knew and he still threw me to the wolves literally without considering my views and feelings at all on the matter.

We stopped for lunch but continued our exploring. I went to the bookstore where I bought books I would love to read. The way I was spending Edward's money without any complains was bothering me a bit. I was never been one of those people. I wasn't even his girlfriend or anything.

I shook myself out of this thought and promised myself to pay him back as soon as I was back.

As I spent more time with him and talked with him, I learned so many things from him. Considering the amount of time he had existed he was full of vast knowledge and experience.

All throughout the day, our conversations flowed freely and smoothly. Even when there were moments of silence, it was never awkward or uncomfortable. Getting to know Edward was a experience I didn't want to give up ever. Spending time with him was easy as breathing and to think that we only met last night.

I subconsciously made a promise to myself to spent more time with him and learn more from him. I didn't want to lose contact with him after all this weekend is over.

I had already decided to go back and confront my father. I just didn't want to do it alone. I thought of asking Edward to come with me but couldn't bring myself to actually ask him.

Edward was a mystery to me. I wasn't myself around him. I was deluding myself thinking that we were just friends. But the more I got to know him the more I fell hard. I had never had such strong physical reactions to anyone period.

He had stirred things in me that were foreign to me before. I lusted after him there was no denying that anymore.

But I wasn't shallow or deluded to think that it was just lust. The tugging in my chest and the fast beating of my heart whenever he was around which was pretty much all the time were proof of it. The butterflies in my stomach and the nervous energy I was filled with because of him. And the fact that whenever he was in the room he had my complete attention and everything else just disappeared right then was the most telling. No, it wasn't just lust. But I was scared of thinking about the other possibility.

We went to an Art gallery too. Later while we were having dinner in a restaurant, I decided to tell him how grateful I am for his presence. He didn't have any idea how much it meant to me.

"Edward, thank you for everything you have done for me." He started to say something but I stopped him. "No please let me just say it. I know you have questions about what happened yesterday. Why had I run away? You didn't even press me for answers and I appreciate that. I needed some time away from that mess. You had been a great friend to me and I can't even tell how much that mean to me. Thank you so much. I owe you so much."

"You don't owe me anything." He replied. "Yes I want to know what happened but I want you to tell me yourself on your time not because I pressured you or because you owe me something. I just know to wait till you are ready to tell me."

God can he be any more perfect? I thought as I bit my lip to stop myself from crying.

Sensing my distress he called for the check and got us out of the restaurant.

"Let's get back to the apartment." He said and I followed along. I had decided to tell him about the mess at Forks earlier before I became emotional. So, I told him all of it to him during the ride.

With each word out of my mouth he got tensed further and further. When I mentioned imprinting, he roared angrily. He swerved the car and parked it along the side of the road. He paced in front of the car so fast that he was all but a blur. Then suddenly he disappeared from my view and I got scared. He didn't return for about twenty minutes. When he did his clothes were disheveled and his shoes were torn. He was calmer than before but still quite agitated.

He was quite the remaining drive back but his eyes spoke volumes. There was storm brewing waiting to be unleashed. And I didn't like what I saw in them. He wasn't my playful and witty Edward anymore. He was in distress and hurt. I didn't like him so troubled. It hurt me to even see him like that.

I tentatively brought my hand forward and placed it on his hand holding it slightly. He didn't respond to my touch but squeezed my fingers lightly after few minutes. It gave me some relief.

We made our way to his apartment silently still holding hands. We entered the apartment and Edward stopped in the middle of the living room still not saying anything. His silence was killing me. I wanted to hear his voice.

"Edward?"

He turned and looked at me. A surge of energy passed between us. The air around us thickened and cackled with the strange electricity.

"Do you love him?" he asked

"What?" I asked confused trying to clear the haze he put me in.

"Jacob, do you love him?"

I gasped horrified.

"Are you serious? How could you ask me that? Didn't you hear a thing I told you?"

"I heard everything. But the imprint Bella, it's irreversible. Did you not feel anything when that happened?"

"No, I didn't. I told you that already."

"Huh? I guess I didn't hear it. Honestly everything else just blurred as soon as you mentioned imprinting."

"It's alright. Should I repeat it again?"

"Uh I guess if you don't mind." He said sheepishly. So, I did. Just like that his anger was back and so was his pacing. He was like a caged animal. I waited for him to calm down and when his pacing started to make me dizzy, I went to kitchen to fetch myself water. I figured he needed time to cool down.

Suddenly the hair at my neck stood up and then a hand appeared in front of me taking the bottle away from me. I whirled around to get it back only to stop short due to our close proximity.

I gasped when I realized how close we were standing now and took a step back. I blushed as my eyes met his smoldering ones. I just stood there in a daze feeling a surge of electricity which was back in full force. I didn't dare move as I wanted to look in his eyes forever. My heart started pounding harder as he leaned closer.

"Bella?"

"Y…yeah"

"Would you oppose if I kissed you?"

"N… no" I stuttered as I got lost in his eyes. This was all the confirmation he needed.

He pulled me close to his chest and slowly lowered his face to mine. All the while I could hear my heart beating loudly. He pressed his lips to mine softly. I closed my eyes and sighed softly relishing the contact. Our lips moved in sync with each other. It started out as sweet and tentative then it was slow and warm. I fisted my hands in his shirt. My hands having mind of their own moved slowly upwards and buried them self in his soft and silky hair making me moan in delight. I gave it a slight tug gaining myself a groan that sent delicious tingles throughout my body.

Slowly the kiss turned more passionate. I poured everything I have felt ever since we met into the kiss and so did he. He pulled me closer if that was even possible. He traced my lower lip with his tongue and I granted him access without hesitation.

Our tongues danced together. I pulled away to catch my breath. He moved his kisses to my jaw, neck and collarbone. I gasped breathless enjoying the sensations his touch brought me.

He kissed a particular sensitive spot behind my ear which made me gasp and moan loudly. He sucked and licked that spot weakening my knees. He caught me before I could fall and held me in his arms tightly. He buried his face in my hairs and neck while I rested my head against his chest.

He pulled away after few minutes to look me in my eyes. And my heart clenched. He had such a vulnerable and uncertain look in his eyes. I wanted that look to go away.

"Mine?" He asked in his small timid yet velvety smooth voice. Although it took me a moment to understand what he was really asking but I did. I was powerless against this hold he had over me ever since we met. I felt the connection pulling us together grew stronger in that one moment.

He was waiting for me to acknowledge something. It felt like that my response would define our relationship. My life would be altered forever. It was such a difficult and life altering question for me. I should have thought more and had taken time understanding the true implications of it. But I did neither of those things.

My heart had already decided and replied for me without a thought and care. It had decided what it wants and I went along with it. But I didn't regret it, not one bit when I answered with one word that sealed my destiny.

"Yours"


	17. Chapter 17

**EPOV**

I roared and threw the tree I uprooted across the forest.

I ran and continued to destroy the forest in my fury no doubt scaring the wildlife away. After what felt like forever I calmed down some. Then the thought of Bella alone in the car came to my mind.

Bella

Her name brought out the agony again. I cried out as a searing pain shot through my heart.

Why me?

Why did it have to happen to me?

Five hundred years of waiting for my mate, only to find out that she belonged to another.

Is this a cruel joke or something?

Fate sure had a cruel sense of humor.

I wanted to curl myself in a tight ball and let the misery have it at me. I wanted to cry and to sob my heart out but the girl who changed me for forever without even knowing needed me. So, I steeled myself and ran back to where I parked my car.

As I took the driver seat again, I checked the dash board to see that I had been gone for twenty minutes. A quick perusal of her assured me that she was fine. So, I drove towards the apartment in silence.

Each second felt like forever. Now that I had known and felt how it was to have a mate, I was breaking slowly into millions of pieces from inside by the thought of letting her go. It was the worst kind of torture. I wouldn't wish it on even my enemy.

She must have been worried by my silence. So, she tentatively brought her hand forward and held it on mine. I didn't react first but then gave a slight squeeze to acknowledge her.

We entered the apartment and I looked at her. A surge of energy passed between us. The air around us thickened and cackled with the now familiar electricity. I felt the imprint bond pulling me to her which confused me. So, I asked her about Jacob. I asked her if she loved him to ensure her happiness before I had to let her go.

She gasped horrified at the absurdity of my query.

"Are you serious? How could you ask me that? Didn't you hear a thing I told you?"

"I heard everything. But the imprint Bella, it's irreversible. Did you not feel anything when that happened?"

Didn't she know that it was killing me to even ask about that? Why did she have to prolong my torture now?

"No, I didn't. I told you that already."

Well that surprised me. Why didn't I hear that before?

'Because you were too busy feeling sorry for yourself.'

"Huh? I guess I didn't hear it. Honestly everything else just blurred as soon as you mentioned imprinting."

It appeared that I had missed quite a few things during my pity party.

She told me what I missed and I wanted to smack myself so hard for assuming things. I sighed in relief. But it was short-lived as I learned what the shape shifters had tried to do. And how the Cullens had helped her escape them. I was beyond grateful for what the Cullens had done for my imprint.

Just like that my anger was back tenfold and now it was directed at the pack. I was pacing like a caged animal. I tried to calm myself down. I noticed Bella going to kitchen so, I followed her. I wanted to be near her.

My feet moved on its own accord. I took the bottle away from her. She whirled around to get it back only to stop short due to our close proximity. The imprint bond was angry and bruised due to the recent threat it had endured. So, it was pushing me to claim my imprint to heal the bond.

I asked her if I could kiss her and she said yes. I was aching to touch her, hold her.

I pulled her close to my chest and slowly lowered my face to hers gauging her reaction and giving her time to pull away if she wanted to. But she never did pull away. And then I was kissing her for real. It was heaven. Our lips moved in sync with each other. I started it out as sweet and tentative then it was slow and warm. Her hands moved from my shirt to slowly upwards and buried them self in my hair making her moan. She gave it a slight tug and I groaned liking it.

Slowly the kiss turned more passionate. I poured everything I have felt ever since we met into the kiss and so did she. I traced her lower lip with my tongue and she granted me access without hesitation.

Our tongues danced together. I pulled away to let her catch her breath. I moved my kisses to her jaw, neck and collarbone. She gasped breathless and tilted her head to grant me better access.

I kissed a particular sensitive spot behind her ear which made her gasp and moan loudly.

Jackpot

I sucked and licked that spot weakening her knees. I caught her before she could fall and held her in my arms tightly. I buried my face in her hair and neck while she rested her head against my chest.

I pulled away after few minutes to look in her eyes. I knew that she had planned to go back to her father and I supported her. But after learning what awaited her there it scared me. I was not comfortable by her returning to that place unclaimed. I had thought of letting her know me and telling her what she was to me. I wanted to move at her pace and on her terms.

But right now my instincts were screaming at me to make her mine forever and to not to wait. But I wanted her acceptance first.

"Mine?" I asked in a small timid voice that surprised me even. I had never felt this vulnerable ever in my entire existence. I watched her as she tried to understand what I was asking. I knew that if she really truly felt the bond and our connection then she needed to make the decision for both of us. She may not realize it yet but she held mine as well as her life in her small delicate hands.

Either she would grant me an eternity filled with bliss with her by my side or an eternity filled with agony with me living a half life just going through the motion without feeling anything.

I felt the connection pulling us together grew stronger in that one moment.

I was waiting for her to acknowledge it.

After what felt like an eternity she answered with one word that sealed our destiny and entwined our lives forever.

"Yours"

That was all the acceptance I needed as I again pulled her in a sweet and tender kiss. She was so precious to me and I wanted her to know that. So, I decided to show her by loving her.

She suddenly deepened the kiss and I obliged happily. We were now kissing each other hungrily. She lightly bit my lower lip which made me crazy with want. She brought her hands up and entwined them in my hair. She tugged on my hair and I sighed. She moaned in response.

I picked her up and sat her down on the kitchen counter so that we were at the same level without breaking the kiss. As soon as I did that she wrapped her legs around my waist holding me close to her. Consumed with an overwhelming frenzy of lust we lost ourselves in each other.

We were breathless. Our bodies were writhing in a blissful torture. Our hands roaming freely exploring and touching one another's bodies. I was not an expert but touching any part of her body was addictive.

During all this my shirt had been discarded and so had hers. Before we know it I was laying her down on my bed and hovering over her. By now our clothes have magically disappeared and now there wasn't a slip of clothing separating us.

I looked in to her eyes to find them brimming with lust, want, desire, need and … …love. I knew mine were the mirror of hers too.

But I didn't move. I wanted to be sure if this was what she wanted. So, I asked her. "Are you sure, butterfly?" My voice restrained.

"Yes" She replied "Please Edward? Don't stop."

I could sense that her need was simply as unbearable as my own in that moment. And I gave in with a groan and lowered myself between her legs. I kissed her with renewed passion. I kissed a trail down her jaw line her neck to the valley of her breasts. I sucked and licked her breasts in my mouth paying equal attention to both of them. She withered and moaned squirming with need beneath me.

I positioned myself at her opening. I rested my head on her shoulder and pulled one of her legs wrapping it around my waist. Then I moved slowly and started pushing myself in. I knew that the first time for human women were always uncomfortable and painful. So, I knew she would be hurting. And I hated myself right then for hurting her even if it was inevitable. I didn't want to prolong the pain so, when I reached her barrier, I pulled out to quickly thrust my hips sheathing myself completely within her.

She gave out a cry of pain as her barrier broke and tears streamed down from the corners of her eyes. I kissed them all away apologizing all the while as I remained unmoving waiting for the pain to subside. After few minutes she moved her hips indicating that it was okay for me to move.

I started moving within her and quickly found a rhythm. She wrapped her arms and legs around me and was now making noises that were now in pleasure rather than pain. That egged me on as I moved with a new vigor. There was a tightening sensation in the pit of my stomach indicating me of my approaching climax. I braced myself on my elbows on either side of her as I thrust harder and deeper into her.

With a deep moan and a strangled cry, I exploded and released my seed into her. I collapsed on top of her mindful of my weight and buried my face in the crook of her neck and shoulder.

As I was trying to get my breathing back, I heard her moan in delight and then shaking. At first I got alarmed, and then I remembered something. I watched fascinated as she stretched herself and arched her body as she reached her own climax. Then she cried out in pure joy and her face showed what only could be described as content and bliss, pure and utter bliss. I knew that she just felt a fraction of my power and her body needed to accommodate that. This also solidified the fact that we were meant to be. Only mates shared their powers. So, I was ecstatic.

I slowly moved off her not wanting to disturb her in her peaceful state and held her close to me as she curled herself into me and slept peacefully.

I watched her sleep through the night until morning. I knew that she wasn't going to awake for awhile. It was nine in the morning. So, I decided to make preparations for breakfast. But before I could do that my cell started ringing.

"Hello?"

"Edward, you need to get Bella back in Forks before five. It's urgent." Alice said from the other end of the line.

"But Ali…" she cut me off.

"No buts. She needed to be here ASAP. What point of urgent you don't understand? I am serious."

"Alright Alice I will try but I can't promise okay?"

"Fine" she huffed and hung up.

I groaned to myself. I went to the bathroom and started the shower. I was standing in the shower reminiscing the events of last night when two warm and soft warms wrapped themselves around my waist.

"You left" she said in an accusing tone and planted a kiss on my shoulder. I grabbed her hand and moved her so she was standing in front of me and kissed her slowly and sensually.

"How dare I?" I said against her lips. "How should I make up for that?" And without waiting for her response I picked her up and braced her against the shower wall. She wrapped her legs around me as I made up for my poor despicable behavior twice in the shower.

After an hour or so later we declared ourselves thoroughly cleaned and then proceeded to make breakfast. We made small talk while eating completely ignoring the elephant in the room. I knew we needed to talk about what happened last night and this morning between us but now was not the time so, I mentioned Alice's call instead.

"I was going to head back anyway. So…"she trailed off"I should get it over with sooner rather than later."

"I guess. Do you want me to be there with you?" I asked to which she seemed surprised.

"You would do that?" she asked

"Why not?"

"I…I mean I thought… You don't ..." She stopped and closed her eyes for a minute exhaling a gust of air. "Look whatever happened just happened alright. You don't have to feel obligated. I am a big girl. I understand we are not together or anything. So, you don't have to concern yourself. I promise I won't be a bother to you or act like a clingy girlfriend. I knew it was just a onetime thing and I am completely okay wit…" I watched dumbfounded as she went off on her rambling and when I gained my senses again I stopped her.

"Whoa… just wait a fucking minute there. Onetime thing? What is that supposed to mean?"

"I mean I know there is plenty of girls that ar…" I cut her off.

"That's not what I asked. We are talking about you here."

"Me? What about me? There is nothing to talk about. We got carried away last night. It happens all the time. It's not a big deal."

"Not a BIG DEAL? It's more than a big deal. And stop downplaying it and act like you don't care. I can see right through you butterfly."

"I don't know what you are talking about."

"Sure you don't"

"I don…"

"Shut up just shut up and sit down."

"But…"

"I said shut up and sit down." I said force fully. She obeyed this time sensing that I wasn't kidding around and scrambled quickly to sit on the chair by the dining table like a scolded child. I pulled another chair and sat down in front of her. I took a calming breath and watched as she fidgeted under my scrutiny. I rolled my eyes at her.

What am I going to do with her? She didn't even grant me an opportunity to explain anything and went on a mad tangent. I knew what she was doing. She was protecting herself from a possible rejection. I guess from her point of view I could understand her reasoning. But she didn't need to fear anything. I would never in a million years reject her.

'That was all your fault dipshit. You should have explained everything to her rather than being a chicken shit.'

I winced at my inner voice's chastising agreeing with him for once.

I exhaled a gust of air and leaned forward putting my elbows on my thighs and entwining my hands with each other.

"What do you know about imprinting, butterfly?"

* * *

**That was my first time writing lemon. I admit I suck BIG TIME.**

**Oh and I didn't like dilly dallying with getting Edward and Bella together. So, I fast tracked their mating.**

**I got the idea of power sharing moment thing from Elemental By: TallulahBelle. I loved that fan fic a lot.**


End file.
